Steven Universe: Rogue
by JamesFames
Summary: After a rare Gem Homeworld technology book is stolen by a masked marauder, Garnet and Micheal teams up to travel the world and reassemble his old squad and stop this masked menace, while also revisiting memories of Micheal's past, that explains how he went rogue against his former Homeworld masters. Hope you all enjoy! And be sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

**I think it's time for yet another story, one that revolves around Micheal and Garnet, as Echo was recovering, during that six month gap, as not to leave you guys wondering what happened. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! And be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Rogue

Chapter One: Old Times

 _I was told that I was doing humanity a favor. I was told I was helping the ones I loved. I had hopes that my employers were telling the truth. Unfortunately, I was lied to. But I was still young, and had a bit of soldier in my veins, just as my grandfather before me. I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I wanted to fight for my country, protect the innocent. When my battles were done, however, my wife was diagnosed with high levels of cancer. I was hopeless, until I met the Diamond Authority, who offered me a cure for my wife's illness, in exchange for my service. So, after getting my powers, and swearing my alligence to an extratarrestial race, I did whatever they told me to do. Follow every order, without question. Until they gave me an order that made me question EVERYTHING. It's wierd, ya know, that dispite everything you've done, your masters let your loved ones DIE. I ended up revolting, and believe me, when I say that when I turned rebel, I never thought I would be the only one to turn against my masters, but I was the ONLY one. The Diamond Authority then branded me ROGUE, and charged me of treason, simply because I was following my old code, for fighting for those I had sworn to protect. And thanks to the Crystal Gems, I now know who my real enemies are. And this fight is NOT over. And as far as I'm concerned, Micheal Andreas...is still a soldier._

 _Long ago..._

Micheal stood at the mountain cliff, overlooking the horizen, as his squad of twelve were readying their equipment, as Micheal looked on, and silently pulled out a small recorder and began recording.

"My name is Micheal Andreas." He declared silently, only enough for the recorder to record "I'm a commanding officer, in the Homeworld Defense Unit, and my squad and I recently touched ground on Earth, and I must say, it's good to be back home. We were under the cover of night, when we landed, and we recieved word that one of the Homeworld beacons suddenly activated. Why at night, the Brass won't say. Jasper said that it's just a small recon mission, but then why are we so heavily armed?" He looked back at his squad, to make sure they weren't watching, then returned to his recorder "Still, they're sending a ship to pick us up, to intercept the carrier of the beacon, and hopefully, if we're lucky, it's not hostile. I'm recording this now, in hopes that, should anything happen to me or my squad, my family may recover it." He cleared his throat "Probably worrying a bit here, but you can never be too careful." As he looked up, he spotted the warship hover in front, as he hid away the recorder, and the cargo door opened, as Jasper stepped forward.

"Listen up!" She declared, gaining the attention of the squad "Lapis is in position and we have the location of the beacon, in the possession of a ship full of 'pirates'. Why these fools have the beacon, we're not sure, but we have orders to take the beacon and prisoners as we see fit! Now, if you're done lazying about, let's get moving!"

"Looks like it's go time." Micheal smirked, turning to his squad "Alright, you heard her, boys and gals! Grab your gear and let's move!"

 _Present..._

Micheal parked his motorcycle outside the Beach City hospital, looking up at the doors, before stopping for a moment, as he pulled out a small photo and frowned. The photo showed a younger version of himself, standing next to eleven other people, his old squadmates. Micheal couldn't help but smile, remembering the moments he shared with his former friends, as he put away the photo in his pocket, and entered the hospital. After getting clearence from the front desk, he went upstairs, heading towards Echo's room, and he saw Garnet, standing outside the door to Echo's room.

"Hey, Garnet." Micheal waved, as he walked up to her "How've ya been?"

"Hello, Micheal." Garnet smiled, still stoic as ever "Perin and Pearl are still inside, working on Echo. The cybernetics will take a while to be installed."

"I see." Micheal nodded "So, what? We can't visit?"

"Not while they're working, no." Garnet shooked her head "Sorry."

"It's alright." Micheal shrugged "Well, I'd better see my son."

"Does he go to school here?" Garnet asked.

"As a matter of fact, yeah." Micheal nodded "He's in high school."

"I see." Garnet mused.

"Well, I'd better get going." Micheal said, as he turned to leave "Tell Perin and Pearl I said 'hey'. And Echo, if he's awake."

As Micheal left, Perin stuck his head out the door.

"Was that Micheal just now?" He asked.

"Yes, he just left." Garnet nodded "Sorry you missed him."

"Oh, okay." Perin sighed, before suddenly grinning "So, have you heard word of the Beach City Festival in town tomorrow?"

"Yes, Steven mentioned it." Garnet nodded "We plan to go there and have fun. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Perin shrugged "I was hoping to go too, but I'm gonna have my hands full with Echo's recovery."

"Echo's recovery must come first." Garnet declared, stirnly "But you should try to make some time to enjoy the festiveties."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." Perin nodded "By the way, have you mentioned it to Micheal yet?"

"No." Garnet said bluntly "He might be busy."

"So? That doesn't mean he should relax." Perin frowned "You should ask him. He wouldn't dare say 'no' to you."

"Maybe." Garnet shrugged "I'll talk to him about it, given the chance."

"I wish you luck." Perin smiled "Now, I'd best get back to work. Tell Micheal I said 'hi'!"

"Of course." Garnet nodded "See you at the festival, Perin."

"Sure, of course!" Perin happily said, and as Garnet left, he silently whispered to himself "I sure hope so. If this 'relationship' of theirs is to work, it needs to be done right." Then, he returned to work on Echo's cybernetics.

 _Later..._

Garnet made her way to the Beach City High School, and as she approached, she saw Micheal, sitting on a bench, waiting, and as the school bell rang, the students exited the school, and Garnet saw one student make his way towards Micheal. The boy was almost as tall as Micheal, and an eighteen year old, as he looked like a younger version of Micheal, except for the dark red hair, wore a pair of red jeans, a blue t-shirt, and carried a red backpack.

Garnet watched as the boy approached Micheal, with a dull expression.

"Hey, Zachery." Micheal smiled, as his son approached "Had a good day at school?"

"Yeah..." Zach sighed "I guess."

"What's wrong?" Micheal asked.

"I've seen this girl I like, at school, and she's really pretty. I asked her if she wanted to go out with me, but..." Zach frowned "She said no."

"I'm sorry, son." Micheal sighed "Don't worry. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, but none like her." Zach sighed.

"Look, son." Micheal said firmly "When I was your age, it wasn't easy for me, when it comes to girls. But I had to work at it. When I met your mother, we started out as just friends, and then, slowly but surely, we became lovers." He then patted his son's shoulders "You see, son, love doesn't come easy, but you must take it slow. Alright?"

"Yeah." Zach nodded "I'll try."

"Good ta hear, son." Micheal smiled, before looking up to see Garnet approach "Oh, hey, Garnet!"

"Micheal." Garnet bluntly said "Can we speak in private?"

"Sure." Micheal said, before turning to Zach "Can you wait?"

"Sure, Pa." Zach nodded, walking towards Micheal's motorcycle, leaving the two in private momentarilly.

"So, what's up, Garnet?" Micheal asked.

"Tomorrow is the Beach City Festival is tomorrow." Garnet declared "And I was hoping if you would accompany me."

"I don't know." Micheal said "I'm not one for social events. I'm not really much of a people person."

"No need to be shy, Micheal." Garnet declared "And besides, I believe Steven would be overjoyed if you would take the time out of your schedual to enjoy the festivities."

"Well..." Micheal mulled it over, before sighing "Alright, I'll go. But only because you asked real nice."

"Good." Garnet smiled, kissing Micheal on the cheek "See you then." 

As Garnet left, Micheal only chuckled to himself.

"Still don't know how I did it, but I'm not complaining." Micheal thought "Still not sure how this will work, with Garnet being a fusion. Guess only time will tell." He chuckled to himself, as returned to his son.

However, he was completely unaware of the hooded character, who was watching from afar, as Micheal rode off, with his son, the hooded character's golden eyes locked on Micheal.

 _Meanwhile..._

Upon returning to the temple, Garnet entered the house, seeing Pearl, Amethyst and Steven on the couch, watching t.v., while Diamond was in sitting close to the bar stool, sharpenning his sword.

"Hey, Garnet!" Steven smiled, jumping up and gave Garnet a hug "How are you?"

"Quite well, Steven." Garnet smiled "Is everyone going to the Beach City Festival tomorrow?"

"Not everyone." Amethyst pouted, sitting at the window sill, gazing out the window "Echo's still in the hospital, because SOMEONE'S taking too long!"

"It's not so simple, Amethyst!" Pearl frowned "I've never had any real knowledge on the human body, AND Perin's the one that's designing all the upgrades for Echo!"

"Guys, settle down!" Diamond spoke up "Arguing won't make anything better!"

"Whatever." Amethyst huffed, going to the temple door and entering her room, closing the door behind her.

"Is Amethyst going to be alright?" Steven asked, worried.

"She just needs time to simmer down." Diamond shrugged "She needs to understand that humans need time to heal, and more time to rest."

"Well, putting that aside, for now," Pearl sighed, before turning to Garnet "How was your day, Garnet?"

"Quite well." Garnet shrugged "I spoke with Micheal about going to the fair, with us, and he agreed on it."

"I wonder how that's going to work." Diamond mused.

"I'm sure it'll work out fine." Garnet assured "Now, if you'll..." She stopped a moment.

"Are you alright, Garnet?" Diamond asked "Why suddenly quiet?"

"I... Excuse me." Garnet quickly said, as she retreated to her room, leaving the others confused.

"Ruby and Sapphire must be having another disagreement." Pearl shooked her head.

"Some things never change." Diamond chuckled, before resuming sharpening his blade.

 _Meanwhile, in Garnets room..._

Garnet was alone in her room, talking to herself.

"Why are we going through with this?!" She scowled, in Ruby's tone "He's a HUMAN! Not to mention a MAN!"

"There's nothing wrong with trying new things." Garnet suddenly retorted, using Sapphire's tone "And besides, this is what Garnet wants."

"How would you know?!" Ruby scowled "How can you be sure it just won't complicate things?!"

"It won't, if you just accept it." Sapphire declared "Besides, you and I will always have each other, it's Garnet that will have Micheal."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY DAMN SENSE!" Ruby screamed.

"Regardless, if it's what Garnet wants, we must life with it." Sapphire said "Trust me, as you always have. You'll warm up to him eventually."

"But-" Ruby stopped midsentence, before sighing "Fine, I'll chance it, but-"

"Trust me, you'll get over it." Sapphire assured.

Silence ensued, before Garnet declared aloud.

"Micheal, I hope things don't get complicated." She sighed "I truly want to make this work."

Little did she know that tomorrow would hold more than she bargained for.

 **Sorry guys, for taking so long to update the other stories, I've just been busy with other stuff that I need to get sorted out, and now there's christmas shopping I gotta take care of, so I apologize, in advance for bringing these chapters and stories out a bit late, but I assure you, I will still be bringing new chapters, just not as early as I hoped. Also, I'm not sure how many chapters these stories will have, I just type until I think it's enough. Until then, enjoy this new story, and be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Universe: Rogue

Chapter Two: Enter the Rogue

 _Years ago..._

Micheal had arrived at the hospital, to visit his sick wife, after being given shore leave by his Homeworld masters. He wore a pair of black jeans, black military boots, a white trench coat, his trademark black cowboy hat and a pair of sunglasses. After getting clearance from the front desk, Micheal made his way upstairs, and entered one of the rooms, as he sees his wife, Maria Andreas, lying in a hospital bed. As Micheal said, she was indeed beautiful, with long red hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Darling." Maria smiled "You came."

"Yeah, darlin'." Micheal nodded, before frowning "But I'm afraid it will be a short visit."

"Your employers giving you limited free time again?" Maria asked.

"I'm afraid so." Micheal nodded "They're always keeping me busy."

This was true. Soon after Micheal had agreed to the Diamond Authorities offer, they had been putting him to work, with almost no rest. This has been limiting his time on Earth, and yet Micheal chose to keep this a secret from his family, to protect them from any certain danger.

"It's alright, love." Maria smiled "All that matters is that you're here now."

"Yeah, I just wish I could spend more time with you, darlin'." Micheal nodded.

"So, are they still working on the cure?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, but it's going rather slow, they said," Micheal declared "It doesn't make sense though. With their advanced tech, they should have made plenty of progress though."

"I know, it's tough and concerning." Maria admitted "But you must have patience. With luck, they may have results, in time."

"Maybe," Micheal sighed "I guess you're right. But I can't help but have a bad feeling about something."

"Try not to worry, dear." Maria said "Now, go to work. I'm certain that they're expecting you back soon."

"Yeah, yer right." Micheal nodded, kissing his wife "I'll see ya soon, darlin'."

He left the room and as he closed the door, he saw Peridot, sitting on a bench nearby.

"Hello, Mr. Andreas." Peridot greeted, with a smile "I assume that your mate is doing well?"

"I guess so." Micheal shrugged "I'm guessing that the Diamond Authority sent you to retrieve me?"

"I'm afraid so." Peridot nodded "They need you for another job. They need you and Tanzinite to report to Homeworld Headquarters, as soon as possible."

"Alright." Micheal sighed "Might as well get going."

"Yes, indeed." Peridot nervously said, rubbing her fingers together.

"i assume you wish to hold my arm today?" Micheal smirked.

When Micheal had first started his work for the Diamond Authority, Peridot has been serving as his assistant, and over time, had secretly developed feelings for him, and although Micheal did pick up on this, he chose not to bring it up, and hope that it doesn't complicate things between the two.

"Well," Peridot blushed.

"Alright, go ahead." Micheal chuckled, offering his arm "Just no funny business, okay?"

Peridot smiled, as the two left the hospital, Peridot holding Micheals arm.

 _Present…_

Steven and the Crystal Gems were at the entryway to the Beach City Festival, waiting, as Micheal pulled up at the parking lot, and approach the group.

"Hey, Micheal!" Steven smiled "Glad you could actually come!"

"Glad I did." Micheal smiled, before turning to Garnet "Ready to have some fun, if you are."

"Excellent." Garnet smiled "Now, let's enjoy the festival."

They entered the city center, enjoying the festivities, with Connie and Steven were at the bounce house, while Diamond, Pearl and Amethyst went to the magic show tent, and Micheal and Garnet were simply walking about, looking at the festivities.

"It's a nice day for the festival, wouldn't you agree?" Garnet asked.

"I'll admit, it sure is nice." Micheal shrugged "It's been a while, since I've been to a festival."

The two moved to a corn dog stand, Micheal paying for two corn dogs, giving one of them to Garnet.

"So, are you enjoying the festival so far, Micheal?" Garnet asked, taking a bite out of her corn dog.

"I am, though I do have questions about your kind." Micheal declared "Exactly how much food does a Gem consume?"

"Actually, Gems don't require eat or even sleep." Garnet stated "Most Gems just do it to fit in, or simply because they enjoy it."

"Interesting." Micheal mused "You Gems work in mysterious ways."

After finishing their corn dogs, the two went further into the fair. As they did, Micheal noticed a familiar character in a black trench coat pass them by. He glanced back at the person, noticing that she also wore black gloves, leg wraps, and ankle-length ninja boots. He also noticed that she donned a white and red kabuki mask, and carried a large, metal gourd, which was strapped to her back with a red sash, as he suddenly remembered her, somewhat.

"Yuki?" Micheal whispered under his breath.

As if she heard him, the one called Yuki looked over her shoulder, back at him, for a brief moment, before looking away.

"Micheal, what's wrong?" Garnet called.

"Oh, nothing." Micheal turned to her. He turned back to see that the supposed Yuki had vanished "Nothing at all…"

As they continued onwards, they crossed paths with Perin, who was carrying an armful of stuffed sea animals.

"Hey, Garnet and Micheal!" Perin smiled, struggling to hold the stuffed toys "Enjoying the festival?"

"Yeah, we are." Micheal nodded "What's with the stuffed toys, kid? You won them for a lady?"

"Wha- Oh, ah, not really. These are all Arlyn, actually." Perin declared "It turns out, that after days of being trapped under the sea; Lapis has grown a liking for the sea life. I'm just carrying these for him."

"Wow." Garnet said bluntly "Sounds like he's keeping you busy."

"Yeah, speaking of which, I'd best go find them." Perin declared, as he turned to leave "Have fun, you guys!"

Micheal and Garnet went further into the festival, admiring the festivities, and they came to the artifact display.

"Wow." Micheal whistled "All of those artifacts from the past."

"Take a look at this." Garnet pointed at the miniature size rowboat in the display case "That's the same rowboat the Captain Dewey used on his ship."

"And William's ship, the S.S. Bishop." Micheal smiled, looking at the small model of the ship "An exact model too."

They continued looking around, until Micheal stopped at a display case containing a familiar book, a symbol of four animals in each corner, a dragon, a hydra, a phoenix, and a chimera, with a diamond symbol at the center of the cover.

"What's this book?" Micheal asked.

"That looks like the old ancient Gem Homeworld technology book." Garnet declared, adjusting her shades "But what's it doing here?"

"Why, hello, Mr. Andreas." Mayor Dewey greeted "It's been a while, old friend."

"Bill Dewey!" Micheal smiled, shaking his hand "You can say that."

"You two know each other?" Garnet said, curious.

"Quite indeed." Mayor Dewey smiled "Old Andreas and I were old friends, since we were kids. Haven't seen you in a while, old friend. Where were you?"

"It's… complicated." Micheal shrugged "Now, where did you find this book?"

"Oh, this? It was discovered by my great-great-great-great grandfather, years ago." Mayor Dewey declared proudly "In this book are images of ancient Gem technology, interesting diagrams. Though some of its pages are missing, it's still worth a lot of attention."

As they continued to converse, Garnet managed to take notice of the masked character, who made her way past the crowd.

"Interesting outfit." She frowned "I was not aware that this festival was having a costume contest."

"Oh?" Mayor Dewey looked, spotting the stranger, when he suddenly gulped "Actually, we don't."

"Yuki." Micheal mumbled under his breath, as he turned the stranger, recognizing her "I suppose you have something to say?"

The masked stranger, called Yuki, raised a hand, placing it on the bottom of the gourd, and tilted it upwards, as golden sand poured out of the gourd.

"Gold dust?" Garnet frowned, as the gold dust formed a small pile "Micheal, who is this character?"

As Yuki raised her hand, however, Micheal quickly grabbed her arm, and the gold dust just stood still.

"Yuki, stand down." Micheal commanded, prompting Yuki to glare at him "I mean it."

"I don't take orders from you anymore." Yuki bluntly said, her voice deep, using what may be a voice changer.

"Are you refusing a direct order from your commander?" Micheal sneered.

"You are no longer commander." Yuki said sternly "You betrayed Homeworld, by stealing the manuscript that belonged to them and therefore broke your oath and loyalty to them."

"Oh, dear, this is getting tense." Mayor Dewey mumbled to himself, as he tiptoed away from the scene.

"The Authority betrayed ME and broke their promise and tricked me into costing the lives of thousands of innocent people!" Micheal growled "I did what was necessary to ensure they never do it again."

"It doesn't matter." Yuki declared, her gold dust pile growing bigger "I have strict orders to deal with you, should the opportunity arise, but lucky for you, I have other plans."

"What do you mean 'other plans'?" Micheal demanded "What're you-"

Before he could finish, a golden fist knocked him into the dirt.

"What in the world?!" Garnet gasped.

As the golden fist returned to a gold dust sand pile, Yuki turned her attention to the book.

"I think not!" Garnet roared, charging at her, only to be grabbed by a cluster of gold dust and tossed aside, landing right next to Micheal.

"I'm guessing this isn't part of the festival?" Micheal joked drily.

"It certainly wasn't in the brochure…" Garnet snarled.

Then, fighting his way through the crowd, Perin and the rest of the Gems entered the display.

"What the heck's going on here?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself." Pearl admitted "But I fear the masked character is trouble."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it!" Perin smirked.

At Yuki's command, the gold dust sand gathered together and formed a hammer, which she brought down upon the case of the book, shattering it instantly. She then reached for the book.

"Oh no you don't!" Perin charged over.

Yuki thrusts her arm towards Perin, and the gold dust formed a massive version of her fist. The fist slammed into Perin, sending him flying into a nearby stand.

"No fair… I wasn't ready." Perin weezed in pain.

Yuki turned back to the book.

"I don't think so!" Diamond yelled. He drew out his katana, switched to his ninja form and took a speeding charge at her.

Yuki stared at him, only standing straight, crossing her arms, and once Diamond drew near, he swung his katana, only for the gold dust to block his attack. He gave several more swings, only for the gold dust to block each attack.

"What sort of tactic is this?!" Amethyst growled "She's using the sand to defend herself?!"

"Not really." Micheal declared, getting to his feet "The gold dust is actually protecting her at its own will."

"What?!" Pearl gasped "How can that be?!"

"No one is certain, actually." Micheal stated "Everyone back on Homeworld always considered it to be 'living sand', because it reacts to attacks quicker than a human. This is why no one is ever able to touch her."

"No way!" Amethyst gasped, before turning to Pearl "Why can't you do that?"

"I never needed to." Pearl declared.

"If we're done gossiping, we should give Diamond a helping hand." Garnet declared, summoning her gauntlets.

Diamond then took flight, but Yuki, growing tired of his persistence, pressed her hands together. The gold dust turned into a giant set of pincers, snagging him midflight.

"Let him go!" Pearl yelled, summoning her spear and firing an energy bolt at Yuki.

The bolt struck her at her side, breaking her concentration. She stumbled back, and the pincers fell apart.

"Thanks, darling." Diamond grinned.

"No problem." Pearl smiled "Remember what I taught you before: break your enemy's concentration and catch them off guard."

"Naturally." Diamond nodded.

Yuki regained her footing, before thrusting her arms out, the gold dust formed tendrils that lashed out at them. The team went on the evasive, dodging the tendrils, while Pearl and Lapis blasted the tendrils with energy blasts and water darts. Undeterred, Yuki waved a hand, commanding the gold dust to lift a nearby bench and flung it at Diamond, who easily sliced it in half.

"Hah! You'll have to do better than-oof!" A gold dust whip struck Diamond in the side, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Diamond!" Pearl gasped, before turning to glare at Yuki "You'll pay for that!"

At Yuki's whim, the gold dusts ripped the roofs off of displays and hurled the chunks at Pearl, who simply blasted the chunks, only to get rammed in the side by a stream of the gold dust.

"Gah!" Pearl growled, gripping her side.

The fight continued, and despite being outnumbered, Yuki easily dispatched the Crystal Gems and their human companions.

"Ow." Amethyst groaned, gripping her side "Just who is this chick?"

"I'm not sure, but her power is unlike anything I've ever seen before." Pearl declared.

Seeing no further obstacles, Yuki turned to the display once more, and with a flick of her hand, picked up the book with a small portion of the gold dust.

"No, stop!" Micheal barked.

Yuki turned and stared at Micheal for a moment. Micheal stared back, confused by the look in Yuki's eyes, and through the mask, he saw her golden eyes, which easily matched his.

"Yuki." Micheal whispered, recognizing the golden eyes "You're…"

"Stop right there!" Arlyn yelled, pointing his pistol a Yuki "You're not getting away!"

Yuki is then enveloped in a cluster of the gold dust, and the dust dispersed, and Yuki had vanished.

"Oh no…" Micheal groaned "She took the book."

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, more trouble than we've ever been." Garnet declared, getting to her feet "Come on. We must return to the temple and figure out what we're up against."

And with that, they rushed off, intending to decide what to do with this new foe. Pearl had briefly stop to pick up small bits of the gold dust, intending to do some analyzing on it.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I've been very busy with work, and more. Anyways, hope you guys are still enjoying the story and hope you continue to read. And until then, I'll see ya'll later! And be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steven Universe: Rogue

Chapter Three: The Journey Begins

 _Years ago…_

Since Michael had return, he'd been sent on more missions, mostly scouting missions in other locations, planets and more. Until, Michael received a letter from Earth, regarding a certain tragedy…

A few days later, Jasper and Peridot were walking down the halls of the Authority palace, talking about Michael.

"Have you seen Michael lately?" Peridot asked "He seemed so upset, now that Maria has passed away."

"Yeah." Jasper said, bluntly "I've seen Andreas cry."

"And why wouldn't he?" Peridot frowned "He's going through a very hard time."

"It wouldn't be so hard, if he'd only focus on his duties, than on his dead wife." Jasper frowned.

"Can you show some respect for the man?" Peridot sneered "He's lost someone very important to him. Show some sympathy, will you?"

"I doubt it." Jasper shrugged "But this is why I stay away from humans, let alone have relationships with them. They're weak and prone to emotional break downs. It makes them weak."

"He's having a hard time." Peridot retorted "Can't you show some sympathy for him?"

"Why are you having pity for him?" Jasper growled "Showing pity is a weakness."

"It is not, you bone headed clod!" Peridot denied angrily "It shows that you actually care for someone who is in pain!"

"Yeah, right." Jasper huffed, walking away "Come find me when you're done with your foolish fantasies."

As Jasper left, Peridot stood still, her face red with anger.

"That's it!" Peridot growled silently, turning, before running into someone.

"Sorry, I just…" Peridot stuttered, before looking up, to see Michael "Michael?"

"Peridot." Michael bluntly said.

"Michael, I…" Peridot hesitated, before blushing "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"I'm listening." Michael shrugged.

"Listen, I'm very sorry for your loss." Peridot declared "I know it must be hard on you, but know that I'm here for you."

Michael only raised an eyebrow, as he continued to listen.

"Look, ever since we started collaborating together, I felt… drawn to you." Peridot admitted "Now, seeing you in such pain brings sadness to my heart, if I had one."

Unbeknownst to Peridot, Michael gave a small smile, as she continued.

"The thing is, I've been feeling something for you and with you, I feel… different." Peridot admitted "I'm not Maria, but-"

Before she could continue, Michael suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss on the lips, surprising Peridot, but she simply accepted it, embracing it.

 _Present…_

After Yuki's attack, the Crystal Gems and their human companions were back at the temple, discussing what had occurred and what to do about it.

"What are we going to do?" Pearl demanded, a bit frantic "Who knows what they intend to do with that book!"

"Pearl, calm down." Garnet ordered, adjusting her shades "First, we need to figure out what to do about this individual."

"I say we go after her!" Amethyst suggested "She picked a bad time to mess with us!"

"Amethyst, you must calm down." Garnet stated "We don't know where she intends to go."

"I have several hunches." Michael declared.

"You do?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, actually." Michael nodded "I still have several contacts from my days of working with Homeworld. They say she may be going after some of my old spuadmates, who are no doubt hiding out here on Earth."

"Wait, why would she be going after them?" Pearl asked "And besides that, why would they come to Earth?"

"To hide from the Diamond Authority, no doubt." Michael said "They trusted me and respected me, and no doubt the Authority probably sent her to clean up, get rid of anyone loyal to me."

"Unbelievable." Diamond shook his head "Just how desperate are the Authority?"

"Pretty desperate, if you ask me." Michael shrugged.

"Well then, what're we waiting for?" Amethyst growled "We need to go after her!"

"Actually, I think it would be better if I went alone." Michael declared.

"What?!" Pearl gasped "Why would we let you do that?"

"Because this is my responsibility." Michael declared "Yuki is after my old squad mates and their in danger because of me, and it's my responsibility to ensure that no harm comes to them."

"But by yourself?!" Pearl raised an eyebrow "Forgive me, but I doubt that you're capable of going after this character by yourself."

"He's not." Garnet declared, standing beside Michael "I'll be going with him, to ensure he is successful."

"Are you sure, Garnet?" Pearl frowned "Considering his past, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Things are different now." Michael said sternly "I've made many mistakes, but I intend to own up to them. All I ask is that you guys give me a chance to prove it."

"I don't know…" Pearl sighed, unsure of what to think.

"Pearl, let me be clear." Garnet declared, placing a hand on Pearls shoulder "No human is perfect. Michael made many mistakes in the past, but he's put his former allegiance with Homeworld and is willing to prove that he can be trusted. All I ask is that you give him a chance to prove it."

Pearl thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright." Pearl gave in "I trust you, Garnet."

"Well, if you guys are gonna run around the world, stoppin' a mad man," Arlyn smirked "Perhaps I can give you guys a little something to help on your quest. Follow me."

They followed Arlyn outside onto the docks, to see another ship next to the Black Raven. While it was slightly smaller than the Black Raven, its size is still something to behold. (Think of it as the present day version of the Morrigan from Assassin's Creed Rogue.)

"Wow." Steven gasped in awe "This ship is almost as big as the Black Raven!"

"Not as big as the Black Raven, but don't underestimate the firepower she carries." Arlyn smirked "She's also faster than any sail boat you've ever seen before. And her name is the Morrigan."

"Morrigan." Michael repeated "The Irish mythological goddess of war and darkness. A perfect match."

"Yep." Arlyn nodded "Also, I have another proposition."

As he said that, Perin came by.

"Captain, the boys are whining about the food shortages again." Perin groaned "Should we stock up again?"

"Michael and Garnet are leaving shortly, lad." Arlyn declared "And you'll be joining them."

"I'll tell the crew that-" Perin began, before gasping "What?!"

"You heard me, lad." Arlyn chuckled "Last I checked, you have ears."

"He could be of great use to us." Garnet admitted "With his medical skills, in case the crew suffers major injuries."

"Have I no say in this, captain?" Perin demanded "This is not how I wanted to leave the crew. I'm not even ready!"

"You'll need to be, lad." Arlyn retorted "If the masked marauder isn't stopped, all of humanity will burn. And that's bad for business."

"I…understand." Perin reluctantly complied.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, as the humans might say, but won't Perin just add to their problem?" Pearl asked "Outside of your ship, he's a wanted man."

"If you didn't want help from us illegal privateers, young lady, perhaps I should've allowed you to search blindly for Lapis and Jasper by yourselves." Arlyn frowned.

"Point taken." Pearl admitted.

"Allow me to get my things," Perin requested "If you please."

After a few hours, Perin returned, carrying a small duffle bag.

"I am at your disposal, Mr. Andreas." Perin saluted.

"Good to hear, kid." Michael nodded "And just call me 'Michael', okay?"

"As you command," Perin nodded, before turning to Arlyn "Farwell, captain. Don't forget, the boys will still be complaining about the food shortages."

"And you focus on doing what Michael says," Arlyn scoffed "Otherwise; you may not have a home to return to."

"Sir…" Perin stuttered "I only…"

"I know." Arlyn smiled "Do try to have fun, lad."

And after a while, Michael, Garnet and Perin set sail on the Morrigan.

"She's sailing quite nicely, Michael." Perin admitted "So, where do we go first?"

"First, we need to head to a secret place, called the Library." Michael declared, as he steered the ship "There's some information left by the Homeworld Gems that we will need."

"We'll follow your lead, Michael." Garnet declared "Whatever you decide, we'll stand by you."

And so, they set sail, their destination set and their goal in mind, as they set off on their mission.

 **Hey guys, sorry this chapter has been taking so long, I've been busy with real life problems, but don't worry. I'm still working on new chapters for you guys. Until then, enjoy this new chapter! And be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Steven Universe: Rogue

Chapter Four: The Library

 _Years ago…_

After several missions, Michael had become quite popular on Homeworld, becoming quite the icon. Until he was sent on a mission to Earth, to find an ancient artifact underneath Lisbon. After interacting with the artifact, however, it caused the entire city to fall to an unnatural earthquake. Michael was able to escape with his life, but thousands were lost in the city's destruction. After returning to Homeworld, Michael angrily confronted Yellow Diamond on this matter, but he was ignored by Yellow Diamonds arrogance. Not only that, but he later discovered that Yellow Diamond wasn't working on a cure for his wife's cancer at all, that Yellow Diamond had deliberately allowed her to die from her sickness. After learning of this, Michael angrily tried to confront Yellow Diamond on this, but she refused to speak with him. Because of this, Michael was left with little options…

After that fated confrontation, Michael sat in front of a fire pit, poking at the burning firewood with a rusty rod, as Lapis approached him, as he turned his head to face her.

"Are the preparations complete?" Michael asked, tossing the rod to the side.

"Yes, Mr. Andreas." Lapis nodded "I made sure that Arlyn and the other prisoners are filled in on the details. Hopefully, they'll go through with the plan and the jail break will go without a problem."

"Good." Michael nodded "I've already instructed my squad to hijack a spaceship and go ahead without me. With luck, we can rendezvous with them later."

"Michael, are you sure you want to do this?" Lapis asked, concerned "Your plan might bring Yellow Diamonds wrath upon you. And what will Peridot think of your actions?"

"Let me be clear, Lazuli. I really don't give any mucks." Michael sneered sternly, causing Lapis to flinch slightly "Peridot is a fool if she thinks I'll just leave this be. And after she allowed my wife to die, on purpose, Yellow Diamond can't be trusted, and cannot be allowed to find another Precursor Temple." He stood up, pulling out a water bottle and removed the cap "I don't care that she's leader, or that her boy toy and sister are dead. There's no excuse for this level of madness!" And with that, he poured the water onto the fire, putting it out, before turning to Lapis "Trust me, Lapis. This is for the good of humanity."

"I've never had any faith in Earth, but I trust you, no matter what." Lapis sighed "I'll await your signal flare."

"Good." Michael smiled "Now, get going, and tell Arlyn to be ready to make a run for it."

"I will." Lapis nodded, sprouting her wings "Please, be careful."

And as Lapis flew off, Michael made his way to the palace, which was more like a tower than a palace, he scaled the massive wall with his grappling hook, climbing a massive thirty feet above the ground, before climbing through a window, making his way down several hallways, before finally reaching Yellow Diamonds office, where she handles paperwork and such minimal tasks. Entering the room, Michael used his unique Obsidian Vision, which allows him to see the unseen, to find the manuscript, which is located inside of a large filing cabinet near the window. Walking over to the filing cabinet, Michael forced the cabinet open, pulling it open, and the manuscript was there. Knowing that there's no going back, he let out an exhale of breath.

"There's no turning back now…" He said to himself, grabbing the manuscript and stored it within his trench coat, before closing the drawer.

"I had such hopes for you, Michael."

Those words sent a sense of dread down Michaels spine, as he quickly turned to see Yellow Diamond, standing before him, while at the normal height of a normal human, she still stood at a few inches taller than Michael, practically towering over him, yet he refused to lose his composure.

"Yellow Diamond." Michael said, holding his composure surprisingly well "I have to do this."

"And what is it you are doing precisely?" Yellow Diamond demanded "Stealing from your comrades? Betraying me?"

"Someone must make amends." Michael retorted.

"Make amends?" Yellow Diamond repeated "You have no idea what you're doing! The future of the entire Gem race, perhaps the whole galaxy, is tied up in that manuscript."

"That might be." Michael admitted "But we don't have the right to decide that future."

"The right?" Yellow Diamond growled "We have the responsibility!"

"WE are responsible for killing innocents and destroying cities!" Michael roared "This… mad grab for power. It ends now."

"I will not let you destroy everything I have built!" Yellow Diamond roared back, and with that, she grabbed Michael by the neck and pushed him hard against the window, breaking it, then tossed him at a nearby desk.

As she walked over to him, Michael quickly retaliated by kicking her leg, then, as he got to his feet, quickly shoved Yellow Diamond away, then, with all his might, jumped out of the broken window, and as he fell, he pulled out a flare gun, pointed it upwards toward the sky and fired, sending a bright flare up into the night sky.

"I hope Lapis sees the flare." Michael thought to himself, as he hardened his skin with the metal from his gun, then landed on his feet, creating a small indent in the ground, and started running from the tower, reaching the edge of the cliff, overlooking the common town.

"Oh crud." Michael gulped, overlooking how high the cliff was "Where is Lapis with the damn ship?!"

"That's enough!"

He turned to see other Gem soldiers, including Peridot and Jasper and several others, blocking any routes of escape, cornering him against the cliffs edge.

"Give back the manuscript, Andreas!" Jasper demanded "Yellow Diamond might be merciful-"

"I will not!" Michael growled "I won't let this happen again! All those souls lost…"

He looked down the cliff, realizing what he must do.

"One more hardly matters…" He sighed sadly, as he turned toward the cliff.

"Michael!" Peridot screamed, before letting an electric blast fire from her arm blaster, striking Michael in the back, causing him to fall off the cliff, as he plummeted to the ground, as a ship appeared below him, catching him, as the human prisoners helped tend to his wounds.

 _Present…_

The Morrigan sailed through the freezing winds of the North Atlantic Ocean, as Michael sailed, with Perin and Garnet stood at his side.

"Mind explaining where we're going?" Perin asked "I didn't exactly pack a proper jacket."

"We're headed to a place called the Library." Michael declared "It's an ancient archive filled with lost knowledge, left behind by Homeworld."

"That makes no sense." Perin shook his head "Why leave such knowledge in a ruin if they were so valuable?"

"Perhaps it was presumed that the Homeworld Gems might return." Garnet declared, adjusting her shades "Perhaps Homeworld didn't have time to collect from the Library. It's unknown."

"Alright, we're nearly there." Michael declared, as they approached the dock "Now, we search on foot."

"It'd better be here." Perin groaned "Why anyone would leave an archive, full of important knowledge, in the middle of a bloody snow storm, is beyond me."

They stepped off the ship, making their way up a snowy mountain path, before coming to the face of a craggy cliff. Michael placed a hand on a jagged rock and pushed downward. The rock lowered itself and the cliff face slid open, revealing a hidden pathway.

"Wow." Perin gasped in awe.

"Incredible." Garnet mused.

"Follow me." Michael motioned, leading them down the short hallway, stopping at a set of iron doors. Michael opened the doors, revealing a large room, lined with many rows of old books.

"Behold, the Library." Michael declared "Thousands of years of knowledge is stored away in this simple library. I remember hearing that this place was built by a group of Gems that were responsible with keeping its secrets from falling in the wrong hands."

"Oh yeah?" Perin raised an eyebrow "Where are they then?"

"I'm not sure." Michael shrugged "The Gems that kept the Library a secret were very secretive. What happened to them is a mystery."

"How did you find out about this place?" Garnet asked.

"Peridot and Jasper often told me stories about this Library." Michael revealed "While Jasper didn't have the patience, Peridot and I managed to pinpoint the Library's location, should anything go wrong on Homeworld."

"As if one person knowing about the dumps location wasn't bad enough." Perin groaned.

"Anyways, the book detailing where the ten are has to be here somewhere," Michael declared.

"Somewhere?!" Perin repeated "Don't you know where it is?!"

"Actually, this is my first time coming here." Michael admitted.

"Well, that's just great." Perin frowned "You mean we have to search though all of this?"

"With the three of us, or four, in Garnets case," Michael declared "It shouldn't take long."

"Then let's get started." Garnet declared.

They then began searching the Library, for what seemed like hours. They found interesting bits here and there, but nothing close to what they were looking for.

"That's weird." Michael frowned, looking at an empty photo frame, which sat on a table at the center of the Library "Peridot told me that there was a photograph of the Gems that built this place."

"I was there just a few minutes ago." Perin said "I didn't see a photo either."

"Probably doesn't matter." Michael shrugged "At least not right now."

They continued their search.

"What's this?" Perin mused, pulling out a book from the shelf "This I must see."

He opened the book, looking through the contents, as his face twisted with disgust.

"Oh God." Perin groaned, quickly closing the book, and hurriedly put the book back on the shelf "These Gems are into some strange and kinky stuff."

Michael and Garnet were looking through the scrolls and books, as Garnet came across a curious scroll, with a curious symbol on it.

"Michael, I think I've found what we're looking for." Garnet said, unrolling the scroll "This scroll seems quite old."

"Is it what we're looking for?" Michael asked.

"It is." Garnet nodded "In fact, it not only holds the locations of the pages, but also the holders of those pages."

"If I may?" Michael asked, taking the scroll and taking a look, as he frowned "I don't believe it. The names of the page holders… these are the names of my old squad mates!"

"How can that be?" Garnet asked "And why would your old squad mates have those pages."

"I'm not sure." Michael said "I don't know how they got their hands on those pages, but we need to find them before it's too late."

"Then we'd best get going." Garnet declared "Now, where did Perin go?"

"Over here!" Perin called, making his way over to them "Sorry, I was browsing one of the aisles. Did you find what we're looking for?"

"Yes, we have." Michael nodded "Now, we head back to the Morrigan and set sail."

"Back in the cold again." Perin groaned "Hooray…"

As they turned toward the exit, however, one of the doors flew towards them. Garnet summoned one of her gauntlets and shattered the door into pieces.

"What was that?" Perin asked.

They didn't have to look far for an answer, for there, in the doorway, stood Yuki.

"It's her." Garnet growled.

"How did she find this place?" Michael asked.

"Maybe she followed us?" Perin suggested.

"Michael and friends." Yuki mused, gazing at the trio, using her voice changer to deepen her original voice "How strange for us to cross paths again."

"What do you want, Yuki?" Michael demanded.

"What I've always wanted." Yuki shrugged, holding up a fist "Power. Power that can surpass even the Diamonds themselves and put them in their places, once and for all."

"You intend to betray the Diamonds?" Garnet raised an eyebrow "So why not come to us? Join the Crystal Gems and stand against Homeworld?"

"Because I have no interest in siding with a bunch of traitors." Yuki retorted "Especially Gems with a bleeding heart for humans. Besides, I have my own plans in mind."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked "If you're not working for the Authority, than whom?"

"Only those that seek to liberate humanity from all limitations." Yuki declared "But I've already said enough." She pointed towards Michael "Now, hand over the scroll."

"Over my dead body." Michael growled, gripping the scroll.

"So be it." Yuki shrugged, removing the cork, allowing the gold dust to flow out. With Yuki blocking the only way out, the only option the trio has now is to fight.

"Looks like our only option now is to fight." Garnet snarled, summoning her gauntlets.

"Guys, we need to be careful." Michael warned "She's one of Homeworlds best assassins. She's a force not to be underestimated."

"She caught us by surprise last time." Perin growled, drawing out his twin machine pistols "We're ready for her this time."

Garnet charged at Yuki, as she threw a fist, only for the gold dust to block her attacks, even as she lashed out with several rapid fire punches. Having enough, Yuki swooped her arm to the side, as the gold dust easily swiped Garnet away, crashing her into a shelf of books.

"My turn it seems." Perin smirked, stepping forward.

"Perin, don't." Michael urged "You couldn't take Yuki before and you can't take her now."

"Relax, capt'n." Perin smirked "I was caught off guard last time. But I'm ready now."

Perin charged at Yuki, who sent a stream of gold dust at him. Perin fired several shots, only for Yuki to block them with a gold dust shield, then Yuki sent several streams of gold dust at Perin, who managed to sidestep the streams, only to get hit in the stomach by a gold dust fist, sending him crashing into a table.

"Ouch." Perin let out a painful groan "No… fair."

"Looks like it's just you and me, Yuki." Michael shrugged, cracking his knuckles.

"Hope the years in retirement haven't dampened your fighting spirit." Yuki taunted.

"Even a veteran has to keep sharp." Michael declared, placing his hands on the ground, then turned the same color as the stone he was absorbing.

The two clashed, Yuki sending several streams of gold dust at Michael, who easily cut through the gold dust with his stone hands. Yuki sent another stream, only for Michael to sidestep the stream and deliver a right hook to Yuki's jaw.

"Not bad, commander." Yuki snarled "But not good enough!"

To emphasize her point, Yuki summoned a large gold dust fist and slammed Michael with it, sending him flying across the room.

"Ouch." Michael groaned, before getting back up and just shrugging off the pain "Not bad. Let's see you try it again."

Challenged, Yuki sent another gold dust fist at Michael, who easily sidestepped it, then sent a side kick to Yuki's stomach.

"About time we end this," Michael smirked, as he charged at Yuki, who grinned under her mask.

"Indeed," She said softly, as she waved her arms upward, creating a massive wave of gold dust, then waved her arms downward, sending the massive wave crashing into Michael, sending his crashing into another bookshelf.

As Michael laid injured, the scroll fell from his jacket, then Yuki made to pick it up.

"No, stop!" Garnet yelled, as she charged at her.

Yuki flung a gold dust whip at Garnet, sending her flying across the room. Tucking the scroll into her coat, Yuki took her leave.

Moments later, the trio recovered, as they got back to their feet.

"Unbelievable." Garnet growled, slamming her fists into the ground "That fiend got away."

"It was my fault." Perin frowned "I should've been more prepared. If only…"

"Guys, enough." Michael chided them "Feeling bad for yourselves isn't going to solve anything." He turned to Garnet "Garnet, you did your best to stop Yuki, so don't get angry when you don't at first succeed."

"Michael…" Garnet whispered, touched by his words.

"And Perin," Michael continued, turning to Perin "You have to understand, you're only human. So unless your name is God or Jesus Christ, you're gonna make mistakes. All we can do is learn from our mistakes and try to do better."

"Yeah, you're right." Perin nodded, raising a fist "I promise to do better." But then immediately frowned "But now we have no leads."

"Actually, we do." Garnet smiled, adjusting her shades "You didn't know, but Sapphire has photographic memory. I only need just to look at the markings on the scroll and I know where they are located. Every one of them."

"Garnet, that's amazing!" Michael smiled, patting her on the shoulder "I knew you were smart, but damn!"

"Well, what can I say?" Garnet shrugged "I'm the whole package."

"So, we're still in this." Perin declared "We just have to beat that psychopath to the pages and other Gems, right?"

"Exactly." Garnet nodded "This is far from over…"

"Then let's get a move on, then." Michael declared "Yuki has already got a head start on us."

"Agreed." Garnet nodded "There's no time to lose."

And so the trio made their way back to the Morrigan, then set sail for their first target. Their quest may have had a bad start, but they were determined to turn their luck around.

 **First off, I want to apologize for the extremely late chapter update; I've just been extremely busy with things going on in my personal life, so bear with me now. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and continue to show support! See ya'll in future chapters and stories! Be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Steven Universe: Rogue

Chapter Five: The Professor

 _Fluorite was the professor of my squad. She was smart, friendly, and sometimes quick-talking. Just try not to get her talking; she never shuts up. But jokes aside, she was the doctor of my group and listening to stories about her old Officer years was actually entertaining. She was also quite the singer too, believe it or not, some Gilbert and Sullivan, I believe it was. Anyways, not only was she a super genius, she was also quite deadly. Hopefully those skills can protect her from Yuki until we reach her._

The Morrigan dropped anchor at the Boston city dock, as Michael, Garnet and Perin stepped off, gazing at the crowded streets.

"Wow." Perin whistled sharply. "This place if pretty packed."

"That it is, my friend." Michael declared. "Now, Garnet, what's the first step?"

"The first Gem we should meet is Fluorite." Garnet declared. "Homeworld's former doctor and professor. According to the scroll, she's set up a clinic here in Boston."

"I wonder what's going on?" Perin asked. "I haven't seen this much bustle in years."

"Last I checked the news, there is some kind of plague going around in the southern part of Boston." Michael declared. "Tons of people are getting sick. This plague is really something else, even the doctors have a hard time figuring it out."

"Well then, let's have a look around." Garnet declared.

The trio walked through the city, until they come upon a dark alley, as they heard several painful yelps.

"What was that?" Perin asked, looking down the alley.

"Let's find out." Michael declared.

The trio walked down the alley, before stopping to see a middle age stranger assaulting a younger man. The stranger about Garnet's height, with broad muscles, a shaved head, with pale green skin, honey-yellow eyes, wore gray boots, a blue body suit and a white headband and a gemstone on the back of his left hand.

"Please, help!" The man cried out.

"No one said you could talk, jackass." The stranger growled, punching the man down again.

"What's going on?" Garnet demanded, clenching her fists.

"None of your damn business." The stranger shrugged, not even bothering to look at them.

"Brucite?" Michael said. "Roughing people up as usual?"

The stranger halted, before turning to them. It was indeed Brucite, one of Michael's toughest comrades.

"Michael bloody Andreas," Brucite smirked, crossing his arms. "As I live and breathe. Just dealing with some scum for the police."

"It _is_ you." Michael smiled, shaking his hand "Where have you been after all these years?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Brucite declared "But I've been wandering on my own for quite a while. The group fell apart without you keeping us together."

"What brings you here?" Garnet asked.

"And who's your friend?" Brucite raised an eyebrow, eying Garnet suspiciously "From the looks of that star on her suit, I assume she's with the Crystal Gems?"

"That's right, but don't worry." Michael said. "Garnet is a friend and we're looking for you and the others."

"So, the Authority decided to get paranoid, eh?" Brucite chuckled. "Should've guessed they'd come after us sooner or later. Just not this soon."

"Well, it was either us or them." Perin shrugged. "And I doubt that they will be as kind as us."

"Hate to rush things, old friend," Michael continued. "But you wouldn't happen to have one of the pages to an ancient Gem technology book, have you?"

"I do, actually." Brucite shrugged, pulling out a page, then gave it to Garnet. "It's probably better in your hands anyway."

"Interesting." Garnet mused, examining the page. "This page seems to detail powers over telekinetic abilities."

"So the book is not only a catalogue of Gem technology," Perin remarked. "It's also a list of many Gem powers."

"That doesn't explain how my old squad mates got the pages." Michael said, before turning to Brucite. "Bruce, who gave you this page?"

"Hard to say." Brucite shrugged. "She was green and looked like she had a Dorito on her head, so I guess she was a Peridot."

"Which Peridot?" Garnet asked.

"Didn't say." Brucite shrugged. "Only that I should hold on to it and trust no one, but I guess she didn't take you guys into account."

"Not really." Michael shrugged. "Now, have you seen Fluorite?"

"Not often." Brucite shook his head. "She always stays cooped up inside her clinic, helping some of the people who were sick."

"Is she having any trouble?" Garnet asked, suspicious.

"Not that I know of." Brucite shrugged. "I've seen several Homeworld Gems try to raid her clinic, but she pretty much took them out. Didn't even use her mechs."

"By herself?" Garnet raised a brow. "How good is she?"

"She was one of Homeworlds best Officers." Brucite declared. "Knows how to kill any species in millions of different ways."

"Sounds like someone we could use on our team." Perin smirked. "Think we can convince her to side with us?"

"We could use her help." Michael nodded, before turning to Brucite. "Think you can give us a hand, old friend?"

"Gladly." Brucite nodded, pulling out a revolver. "Looking forward to working with real heroes."

Suddenly, the man got up and tried to run, only for Brucite to shoot him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Better turn this guy in before he starts to stink." Brucite said bluntly, hoisting the man over his shoulders. "I'll meet you guys at the clinic. It's underground, in the abandoned Boston metro station."

After Brucite left, the trio made their way to the underground railway station, traveling down several tunnels, before arriving at what looks like a makeshift clinic, seeing several people who were suffering from the sickness.

"Fluorite's been busy." Perin whistled sharply. "So many people are falling sick."

The trio proceeded to the next room, seeing what looked like a Gem doctor, checking on one of the patients. The Gem was tall and slender, had purple hair tied in a tight ponytail, wore a white lab coat, green pants, and pink shoes, and had light yellow skin and black eyes, as she was looking at some analysis on a clipboard she was holding. Her gem, which is mild yellow, was located on her neck, under her chin.

"Fluorite?" Michael spoke up.

Fluorite simply looked towards him, approached him, then scanned him with a device on her hand. After the scan was complete, she made the device vanish.

"Michael Andreas, good to finally see you again." Fluorite smiled, speaking quite fast, before taking notice of Garnet and Perin. "But I do not recognize your new companions. Not mercenaries, nor refugees, quarantine still in effect."

"Relax, old friend." Michael declared. "They're friends of mine and we're on an important mission. And we could use your help."

"Mission? What mission?" Fluorite asked, before shaking her head. "No. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too quickly." She moved over to a nearby terminal, pressing some keys "Who sent you?"

"A group of those that defied the Diamonds authority." Garnet declared.

"A group of resistance fighters?" Fluorite guessed. "No, resistance disbanded after the first war. Crystal Warden's maybe? No, nearest fortress is miles away. Only one option." She stood in front of him, with a serious look on her face "You're with the Crystal Gems." She breathed in, before saying "Unexpected."

"You're very well informed." Garnet declared, adjusting her shades. "How do you know about us?"

"Crossed paths on occasions." Fluorite shrugged, before raising an eyebrow. "What would traitors of Homeworld want with me?"

"Do you remember Yuki?" Michael asked. "The Diamond Authority finally got paranoid and sent her to 'clean up'. No doubt she's after the pages you and the other squad mates are in possession of. She's already stolen the old technology book from the Beach City fair."

"I see." Fluorite mused, nodding her head. "I heard about that. In fact, the plague has been spreading the moment the news about Yuki's attack spread. Perhaps the two are connected." But she suddenly frowned, as she walked over to a nearby desk, grabbing a small vial "But must stop plague first. Already have cure. Need to distribute it at environmental control center. Homeworld Rubies are guarding it. Need to eliminate them."

"We'll see to it that it's dealt with." Michael agreed.

"Why can't things be simple?" Perin groaned. "Just once I'd like to ask someone for help and hear them say, 'Sure. Let's go. Right now. No strings attached.'"

"Life is a negotiation." Fluorite shrugged. "We all want. We all give to get what we want."

Suddenly, the air vents shut down, and the tunnel lights turn red.

"That's not a good sound." Perin frowned.

"The Rubies must have shut down the environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone." Fluorite quickly said. "Need to get power back on before underground suffocates." She gave the vial to Michael. "Here, take plague cure. One more thing. One of my assistants, Daniel, went deeper into the territory, looking for victims," She breathes in, a worried expression on her face. "hasn't come back."

"If we see him, we'll do what we can to help." Michael nodded.

"Thank you." Fluorite smiled. "Told him not to go. But he's smart. Bright future. I hope."

And with that, Michael, Perin and Garnet made their way through the tunnels, before arriving at another room. Leaning slightly around the corner, they saw a young man, pushed into a corner by three other thugs. The young man was without a doubt Daniel, wearing a white lab coat, had brown hair and glasses.

"Please, I'm telling you the truth." Daniel pleaded. "I work for Fluorite at the clinic. I came here to help you."

"We know you're spreading the plague virus." The lead thug snarled, pointing to the duffle bag. "We saw the vials in your bag."

"No! Those vials contain the cure." Daniel pleaded "Please, you have to believe me."

Michael turned to Garnet and Perin, nodding at them, as they rounded the corner, Perin and Michael pulled out their guns, and Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

"Hold it right there!" Michael demanded, him and Perin pointing their weapons at them.

"What?!" The lead thug gasped, releasing Daniel, before pointing a gun at him "Don't move! Take another step and we kill your friend!"

"Let's not do anything rash!" Michael said.

"You punks don't fool us!" The lead thug snarled "We know what you lab coats are up to! Those government creep quacks sold out, and now they're trying to kill us all off with their plaque!"

"We know you're scared," Garnet reasoned "Of the plague, but the doctors are not to blame. They're doctors. Their job is to help you, not kill."

"She's right, boss." The second thug frowned "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well," The lead boss pondered, before saying "If we let him go, are we free to go?"

Michael looked to Garnet, who simply nodded, before turning back to the lead thug.

"You have my word on it." Michael nodded.

The thugs nodded, lowering their weapons and leaving.

"Thank you." Daniel thanked "I thought they were…gonna kill me." He looked from one face to another, before asking "Did Fluorite send you to find me?"

"The Professor could use your help." Garnet declared "She's got too many patients and not enough volunteers."

"Yeah, okay. I'll go right away." Daniel nodded "And thank you. I owe you big time."

After Daniel left, the trio continued their path, before arriving at a massive room, with Brucite at the console, with several gemstones at his feet.

"Brucite?" Michael said, surprised "How did you get here so quick?"

"Got here ahead of you, while you were talking with Fluorite." Brucite shrugged, before pointing at the gemstones at his feet "Ran into a few old friends. Though they weren't in the talking mood."

"Anyways, we have the cure." Michael declared, pulling the vial from his jacket "Let's get this cure inserted."

After a few minutes of coding, they inserted the cure into the ventilation system; they were able to activate most of the system.

"We're gonna need to get the fan systems online." Michael declared. "Garnet, you and Perin take the passage down the left. Brucite, you head down the right passage."

As Brucite went down the passageway to the right, Garnet and Perin head down the passage to the left, taking their time going down the passage.

"So, Garnet?" Perin spoke up. "What's the deal between you and Michael? Given that you're a fusion, I'd think a romantic relationship with you would be impossible."

"It's as I said before." Garnet declared calmly. "A fusion can choose to be their own person, have their own desires. Ruby and Sapphire have each other, so as my own being, I choose who I desire."

"And as your own person, you chose Michael for a romantic partner?" Perin asked.

"He seems strong and calm on the outside, but deep down, he's a sad, broken man with a dark history." Garnet declared. "He lived through war, served as an agent for the Diamonds and has blood of innocents on his hands and seeks to repent for the actions of his past."

"Does he hide anything else from you?" Perin asked. "Forgive me if I'm prying."

"Yes, you are." Garnet bluntly said. "So we're ending this conversation."

"Okay." Perin swallowed nervously.

They kept moving until they reached a set of doors. The doors opened, revealing five Rubies, standing in front of a control panel, who then turned to the duo.

"Well, look what we have here." The lead Ruby, her gem on her forehead, smirked. "We've got ourselves a couple of traitors on our hands."

"Says you!" Perin barked, pulling out his twin machine pistols. "What do you have to gain from killing innocent people?!"

"Because orders, that's what!" The lead Ruby shrugged with a smirk. "The Diamonds has no desire to keep you useless vermin around, foiling our plans!"

"These are innocent people you're trying to kill!" Garnet snarled. "What do they hope to gain from such evil!"

"Ain't no one innocent!" The head Ruby ranted. "As far as I'm concerned, they-"

"You talk too much." Perin bluntly said.

And with that, he fired, the bullet zooming right past the Ruby's head, and right into a gas canister right behind her.

"Hah!" The head Ruby boasted, unaware of the flaming canister behind her. "A human can't hit a simple target!"

She heard a hissing sound, then turned her head, finally seeing the flaming canister.

Perin only grinned, as he fired again, the canister exploding upon contact, the explosion poofing the Ruby within seconds.

Before Garnet could even act, Perin rushed into action, firing two shots, poofing two more Rubies. The remaining two fused, forming a much larger Ruby, then charged at Perin, who only smirked, before skidding under the Rubies legs, then jumped up, his machine pistols suddenly changing into small sabers, the stabbed one of them into the Super Rubys shoulder, then stabbed the second one into her throat, poofing her, as he landed on the ground with grace.

"Perin?" Garnet spoke, slightly surprised at Perins victory. "How did you-"

"I had a good teacher." Perin shrugged. "Arlyn taught me a lot about fighting." He showed off his pistols. "Also, Arlyn was able to get some 'advanced goods' from some 'associates'."

"Well then.' Garnet cleared her throat, adjusting her shades. "Let's get those fans working."

Inputting several keys, the two were able to get the fans working, while on the other side, Brucite was able to fight his way past several Rubies himself, as he then activated the fans, while back in the main ventilation room, Michael read green on the screen.

"All green." He smile, speaking through the communicator. "Good work, everyone."

"I'll be headed back to Fluorite's clinic." Brucite declared. "Just let me know when you're ready to get moving."

"We'll do the same." Garnet agreed. "Michael?"

"I'll be along soon." Michael declared. "I just need to look into something first."

Switching off the communicator, Michael gazed at the console for a moment, before turning for the door, only to hear a certain voice from behind.

"Michael Andreas."

He quickly turned, seeing a familiar Gem step out from behind a stack of crates. She was tall and slender, with dark red eyes, brownish red skin and a lead-gray uniform with a yellow diamond just below the collar.

"Cinnabar." Michael said, swallowing nervously, recognizing her to be one of his old friends.

"It's been so long." Cinnabar declared with a grin. "Were you on a special mission?" 

"Yes." Michael lied. "From Yellow Diamond."

"How interesting." Cinnabar smiled, before drawing out her saber from her gem. "So am I."

Without a second thought, she lunged at him, forcing Michael to defend himself.

"Don't make me do this, Cinnabar!" Michael yelled, his machete clashing with Cinnabars saber.

"Do what?" Cinnabar teased. "Assassinate me? I thought that was your specialty."

"We can both just leave." Michael pleaded.

"We could, but then I would tell the Diamonds that you're alive." Cinnabar taunted. "You have no choice. You have to destroy me, Michael."

The fight continued, Michael pushed his attacker back, then as Cinnabar made to strike, Michael quickly sidestepped her and swung his machete as hard as he can, leaving a deep cut in her back, sending her to the ground. Before she can even get up, Michael kicked away her saber and stabbed her in the chest.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, and all Cinnabar could do was chuckle.

"You were always good at your business, Andreas." She admitted.

"As were you." Michael nodded, crouching to her level. "Tell me, why are you here on Earth."

"Only to bring forth any traitors and rebels to the Diamonds to face execution." Cinnabar revealed, laying her head down, as her form starting to glitch out. "I am only the delivery Gem."

And with that, her form poofed, leaving her gem completely at Michaels mercy. Seeing no other option, Michael pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at the gem.

"Then may your last delivery be swift." He declared coldly, pulling the trigger and shattering the gem, before leaving the room.

A few hours later, Michael returned to the clinic, meeting Garnet, Perin and Fluorite, with Fluorite overlooking the situation.

"Environmental systems engaged. Airborne viral levels dropping. Patients improving. Rubies retreating." She spoke quickly, before turning to Michael, with a smile on her face. "Well done, Michael. Thank you."

"And thank you from me, as well." Daniel added, joining them. "Those guys would have killed me." He then frowned. "For a second there, I thought you were going to shoot them, even after they let me go."

"They understood they were in the wrong and honored their word to let you go." Michael declared. "And I honor my promises as well."

"Merciful of you. Risky." Fluorite shook her head. "Would have killed them myself."

"Professor, how can you say that?" Daniel frowned angrily at Fluorite. "You're a doctor. You believe in helping people."

"Lots of ways to help people." Fluorite shrugged coldly. "Sometimes heal patients. Sometimes execute dangerous people. Either way helps." She looks towards the patients, before turning back to Daniel. "Go check on the patients. Lots of work to do. Think about what I said."

Sighing in defeat, Daniel left to check on the patients.

"Good kid. Bit naïve. He'll learn." Fluorite sighed, before smiling. "Letting him take over the clinic. Should be able to handle it now that the Rubies are gone."

"With the plague cured, I assume you'll be helping us with our quest for those pages?" Garnet asked.

"Yes." Fluorite nodded. "Unexpected to be working with the Crystal Gems. Many surprises."

"Before we go any further," Michael said. "You wouldn't happen to have one of those pages we've mentioned, do you?"

"Of course." Fluorite nodded, as she pulled out said page. "I only have the one, however." 

She gave the page to Michael, who examined the page.

"This page," Michael mused. "It holds information about technokenetic power."

"Techno-what?" Perin asked, deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

"Techniques based off of my powers." Fluorite declared, snapping her fingers, and a cellphone lightened up wildly. "My technokenetic powers allow me to manipulate technology. I can make technology go crazy, make them explode, and even make them transform into crazed robots."

"You can do that?" Perin mused.

"I can." Fluorite smirked, snapping her fingers, and the wild cellphone suddenly transformed into a miniature robot. "I just choose not to." And with that, she snapped her fingers again, and the robot transformed back into a normal cellphone.

"Well, we still have eight pages to retrieve." Garnet declared.

"Just need to finish up here at the clinic." Fluorite said. "Won't be long. Meet you at your ship. Looking forward to it."

"Okay, we're heading back." Michael nodded. "We'll see you on the Morrigan."

The trio, along with Brucite, left the clinic, returning to the surface, seeing the healthy citizens of Boston passing by.

"Looks like the people are recovering quite fast from the plague." Perin remarked. "That Fluorite sure knows her way with medicine."

As they made their way to the docks, they were unaware of Yuki, who watched from afar, her golden eyes gazing menacingly at them.

Back on the Morrigan, after resupplying, the crew made ready to depart from port. Meanwhile, Fluorite and Brucite entered the command deck, where Garnet, Michael and Perin were waiting.

"We welcome you aboard the Morrigan, Fluorite and Brucite." Garnet smiled. "We're honored to have you both on board."

"Glad to be here." Brucite nodded. "Looking forward to working with real heroes."

"Yes. Very exciting." Fluorite agreed. "Crystal Gems working with Homeworlds former agents. Unexpected. Crystal Gems leader branching out, maybe? Not so human-centric?"

"You're very well informed." Perin pointed out.

"Homeworld government well connected." Fluorite declared. "Espionage experts. Had top level clearance once. Retired now. Still hear things." She turned to Garnet. "Informed of name only. No knowledge of her, only of her crime." She breathed in. "Rebellion against Homeworld listed as problematic."

"Right now, the Diamonds have sent Yuki to collect the pages of the book she stole from the fair." Michael explained. "But she claims to not be working with Homeworld at all."

"Whether it is by the Diamonds orders, her own, or something else entirely," Garnet jumped in. "She seems dead set on getting those pages."

"But for what? Plot on world conquest?" Fluorite speculated. "No, that plot never works. Perhaps-"

"You don't have to sit there and guess." Michael said, raising a hand. "We have some idea of where she's going, but time is not on our side. We've also collected samples of her gold dust, perhaps you can analyze it, find out what makes it different from the kind on Earth."

"Yes. Of course." Fluorite quickly agreed. "Analyze the samples. Going to need a lab."

"Follow me, Professor." Perin gestured, moving towards the door, as Fluorite followed him.

"I'll head to the barracks, then." Brucite shrugged, making for the door. "Let me know if you need an extra hand."

As Brucite left the room, Garnet was about to leave, but stopped at the door to look at Michael. He was looking out the window, clenching his fists. She could easily tell that something was on his mind. And with her future vision, she knew what it was.

"You didn't have a choice, Michael." She said.

Michael turned his head towards her, knowing what she meant.

"Future vision, huh?" He asked.

Garnet nodded her head.

"And you didn't come to help, because…?" Michael asked.

"You didn't need it." Garnet grinned, before frowning. "But you could've handled it better."

"Maybe, but she was right, I-" Michael paused, before sighing. "I had no choice. If the other Diamonds found out I'm alive, they'd come for me."

"Yellow Diamond already knew you were alive." Garnet pointed out.

"That wouldn't stop Cinnabar from informing the other Diamonds." Michael countered. "I had no choice. I had to…"

"Michael," Garnet placed a hand on Michaels, turning him to face her, looking him in his eyes. "We do what we must to protect the ones we care about. Even if it means shattering an enemy. We try to change them, if we can, but some of them don't want that chance." She hugged him tightly. "I assure you; it's for the best."

Michael took a moment to ponder this, before embracing Garnet in a hug.

"I know." He sighed. "I just wish I could move forward without being reminded of my past mistakes."

"We all make mistakes." Garnet said, putting a hand to Michael's cheek. "I believe you can move forward."

And with that, the two embraced in a kiss, which lasted for several minutes, before breaking the kiss, as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Well, we'd better get back to business." Michael said, releasing her. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime." Garnet smiled, heading for the door. "It's what I'm here for. Aside from punching things."

As Garnet left, Michael looked out the window, looking at the sunset.

"Eight pages left." Michael said to himself. "Hopefully, we can find them, before Yuki does."

 **I'm soooooooo sorry, guys! I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to update these stories; I've just been so busy with stuff that's been going on in my personal life. I work on these stories when I have time, but stuff like work, house chores and other stuff will be keeping me busy. But fear not! I will still be working on these stories when I get the time out of my schedule, so bear with me. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Be sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Steven Universe: Rogue

Chapter Six: Archangel

 _Next on the list was my good pal, Tanzanite. You've probably met her once in a chapter of Diamond Heart, but let me give you the basics. Back on Homeworld, I've always heard from other Gems that her curves and looks were the envy of the Diamonds. Those stories may have been a bit overly exaggerated, but they weren't completely wrong. But I didn't recruit her for my squad because of her beautiful looks and nice curves. She's a master at martial arts and knows almost every fighting style Earth has to offer. She's also a master marksman, starting from bows and arrows to crossbows and slings, before moving up to traditional firearms. Name any gun and she'll instantly know how to shoot it; pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, RPG's, phase plasma rifles and a lot more. But her favorite was always the sniper rifle. I've seen her pop off several rebel Gem infantry units from over a hundred yards, but she always claimed it was more than two hundred. Not only that, but she's extremely loyal to me, which is why I always trusted her with my life. Not only was she a good friend, she was also a story teller, wrote several books, mostly mystery and crime serials. Her most infamous one was 'The Tale of a Diamond'. But that's for another time. Right now, she's in danger, and we need to save her._

The Morrigan sailed across the Mediterranean Sea, the crew tending to their daily duties, as below deck, Brucite was down in the crew deck, sharpening his machete, then Garnet walked into the room, as Brucite looked up.

"Hello, Garnet." He said, with a friendly grin. "What's up?"

"Getting ready for the ship to dock in Italy." Garnet shrugged. "That's where our next page holder is."

"Italy, huh?" Brucite mused. "I heard that city is littered with organized crime. Who's our next target?"

"Her name is Tanzanite." Garnet declared. "Master marksman and one of Michaels most loyal friends."

"A bright one, too." Brucite added. "She and Michael always were best pals."

"What about you?" Garnet asked. "How did you meet Michael? How come you're so different from other Gems?"

"You referin' to my masculinity, eh?" Brucite chuckled. "Well, it's because I came out more masculine than the other Gems, so they treated me like an outcast. Probably woulda shattered me too, had Michael not stepped in."

"He saved you?" Garnet asked.

"Maybe." Brucite shrugged. "Maybe he wanted me for my 'unique' ability. Or maybe he did it out of the kindness of his heart. Whatever his reasons, I owe him my life and I'll never forget that day."

"What do you mean 'unique ability'?" Garnet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My special ability to copy other Gems weapons." Brucite declared, raising his left hand. "Your gauntlets?"

Garnet nodded, summoning her gauntlets and holding them out. Brucite held up his left hand, showing his gemstone, and several strings of light started scanning the gauntlets, before retracting back into Brucites gem. Then, Brucite held up his hands, both of them enveloped in light, before his version of Garnets gauntlets appeared, dark blue with grey outlines.

"That's impressive." Garnet admitted. "So you can copy other Gem weaponry and make it your own?"

"Not only that," Brucite smirked, his gauntlets turning into light, before materializing again, this time, covered with several sharp spikes covering the knuckles. "I can also make them into more deadly versions of themselves."

"That's incredible." Garnet said, grinning.

"Anyways," Brucite shrugged, putting away his gauntlets. "I've got stuff to do. Maybe we can talk more later?"

"You bet." Garnet smiled, before turning to leave.

"Also, before you go," Brucite called, stopping her. "A question, if I may?"

"Of course." Garnet nodded, turning to Brucite.

"I'm curious." He started. "The way you and the commander talk to each other. Is there something going on between you two?"

Garnet immediately frowned at that, her left hand twitching slightly.

"We do." She choked out, before quickly making her tone calmer. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought so." Brucite mused, smirking. "To be honest, I never thought it was possible, a romantic relationship between a human and a Gem fusion. Then again, it never happened before. Or at least, none that I know of."

As Brucite continued to ramble on, Garnet's left hand was tensing up, as it slowly clenched, before her right hand moved over and gently rubbing it.

"Anyways," Brucite finally said, stopping his rambling. "I've taken up enough of your time. We can talk more later."

"…Sure." Garnet said through gritted teeth, as she quickly left the room, and as she walked down the hall, before entering her own private quarters.

"We need to talk." She suddenly said, and the moment she said that, her body turned into light, before splitting into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Do we have to?" Ruby asked, sighing, rubbing the back of her head. "I thought we already decided on going through with this back at the temple."

"Yes, we do." Sapphire said calmly. "I could also tell that you aren't really committed to this choice."

"I know." Ruby sighed, frustrated. "It's just…are we really gonna keep going through this? It just feels so weird."

"I know." Sapphire nodded. "Perhaps, not individually. But our love formed Garnet, and it was Garnet who expressed her feelings to him. He simply accepted them."

"But then there's his past allegiance with Homeworld." Ruby frowned. "He was one of their best agents and he didn't bother to even tell us!"

"He only did what they wanted to save his wife." Sapphire reminded her. "He left that in the past, when he defected. When they broke their promise."

"So we should just forget all the bad things he's done in the past?" Ruby growled. "Just like that? Like it never happened?"

"Of course not." Sapphire shook her head. "We should never forget the past, but we must understand the circumstances of Michaels situation."

"How?" Ruby asked. "We don't know anything about him. And let's be honest, anything he already told us could be lies!"

"There is merit to his words." Sapphire responds. "Michael had every right to keep his past a secret."

"Every right?!" Ruby gasped. "Do you even hear yourself?! It's like you're saying that he had every right to LIE to us! To Garnet!"

"We were still strangers when we first met." Sapphire said. "It's not like he could've just said, out of nowhere, 'Hi! I used to be an agent for Homeworld!'"

"Better than finding out later!" Ruby stated.

"But he's proven to be a better person now." Sapphire countered. "Despite his former loyalty towards Homeworld, he helped us find Echo, and proceeded to help us find Lapis. He then arrived to Echo's side and saved him from Yellow Diamond. He's even helping us stop this masked marauder from taking the pages and using the technology book for terrible atrocities. He seeks redemption and he wants to help us."

"You really believe in him, huh?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely." Sapphire nodded. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Ruby looked towards the window, thinking.

"You feel very strong about this." She remarked, before sighing. "So, what happens now?"

"For now, we focus on the mission." Sapphire declared. "We can always ask Michael about his past later."

"And the whole relationship thing?" Ruby asked.

"As I said, we may not feel that way for him individually," Sapphire explained. "You will always be my soul mate. But I believe when we put our feelings together… I believe Michael is the one for Garnet."

"Just like that?" Ruby asked. "I mean, can we do that?" 

"I believe so." Sapphire declared. "I believe that their love can overcome any boundaries, no matter how difficult they are." She looked at Ruby. "So, do you want to keep going? I don't want you to go through something you're not comfortable with."

Ruby thought for a moment, then sighed.

"All right." Ruby nodded. "We'll keep going."

"Thank you." Sapphire smiled, hugging her. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

The two hugged, then fused back into Garnet, the fusion stretched her limbs, before leaving her room and heading down the hall and into Fluorites lab, seeing Fluorite work on something on a computer. There were several tables covered in papers, a few shelves stacked with science books, and a few tables with chemistry setups.

"Fluorite?"

Fluorite turned, then smiled.

"Garnet." She quickly greeted. "How are you?"

"Doing well." Garnet said. "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course." Fluorite nodded. "Plague in Boston dealt with. Plenty of time to analyze intelligence." She gestured to the lab. "Impressive laboratory setup. Missed working for operations with a budget. Crew in particular very helpful. Best setup I've seen since work as Homeworld Officer."

"I see." Garnet nodded. "It must have been frustrating working in Boston, with such a limited facility."

"No! Loved it!" Fluorite quickly retorted with a smile. "Limited facility presents challenge. Save greatest number of people using limited resources. Security threats, gangs, mercenary groups add additional difficulty. Quite enjoyable. Plague stretched abilities to limit. Couldn't have asked for more. Also enjoyed saving people, of course. Helping the helpless, greater good. All that, too. Nice retirement after Officer work completed."

"Interesting." Garnet mused. "What about your assistant? Is he settling in okay?"

"Quite well. Safe and secure." Fluorite nodded. "Neighborhood mostly quiet with plague gone. Left him the security mechs, just in case. Can't be too careful." She then sighed. "Also tired of mechs. Noisy. Never used them in Officers."

"I've been hearing that word quite a lot." Garnet remarked. "What can you tell me about them?"

"Respected organization. Clandestine." Fluorite declared. "Handles difficult assignments with limited oversight. Recon, analysis, occasional wet-work. Identify problems, have neutralization options ready should need arise."

"I've never heard of these 'Officers' of Homeworld." Garnet admitted. "What kind of research did you do for them?"

"Not simply research." Fluorite shook her head. "Several recon missions. Covert, high-risk. Served under Officer Captain named Jade. Studied Gem Corruption. Took water, shard samples from infected colonies."

"Which Jade are you referring to?" Garnet asked, wondering if she was talking about the same Jade.

"Tall, slender and green." Fluorite quickly said. "Her gem on the back of her neck."

"I met a Jade of that exact description." Garnet declared. "She's a friend of Diamonds."

"One time, she was part of a mission in a distant star system." Fluorite continued. "Heard she destroyed a Gem shattering group's hideout. Something about jury-rigged explosives? Always got job done with limited resources. Good captain."

"Is that so?" Garnet asked, curious.

"Bit of a cloaca though." Fluorite shrugged. "Loved her speeches. Hold the line! Personally, I preferred to get job done and go home. Probably military bravado. Jargon, chest-pounding." She stopped, then cringed. "No offense."

"None taken." Garnet chuckled. "Anyways, I'd better head topside, we'll talk more later."

"Of course." Fluorite nodded, returning her attention to her notes. "Should get back to work. Need to study. So much data. Will be here if you need me."

As Garnet stepped out of the room, she thought about what Fluorite had said about studying the corruption. The very topic of corruption disturbed her. Maybe not as bad as forced fusion, gems being shattered and being melted together, but corruption was a different thing entirely.

"I'll ask her about it again after we're done." Garnet decided, before making her way back topside. 

Back topside, Michael was steering the ship, sailing towards Italy, then smiled as Garnet walked up beside him.

"Afternoon, Garn." Michael greeted. "How's everything?"

"Doing well." Garnet smiled. "I spoke with Fluorite and Brucite. They were surprisingly polite."

"Yeah, well they learned from the time they spent with me on Earth." Michael declared. "I taught them a lot about human customs."

"What Brucite told me was quite interesting." Garnet continued. "He mentioned that you saved his life. From some prejudiced Gems?"

"He told you about that, did he?" Michael said. "Yeah, some higher class Gems were giving him a hard time, calling him terrible names and other terrible crap. Probably would've shattered him, had I not stepped in. I told those jerks to back off and if I ever saw them harassing Brucite again, I'd report them to the Diamonds."

"Sounds like you really cared." Garnet remarked.

"I just can't stand those who bully people who can't even defend themselves." Michael declared. "Afterwards, Brucite became a full fledge member of my squad, not to mention the toughest."

"And Fluorite?" Garnet asked.

"Don't let her doctor-like façade fool you." Michael warned. "Not only was she trained to heal, she also knows how to kill any species in many different ways." He looked at her. "Just don't get her talking. She will talk your ear off."

"A little late for that." Garnet thought, chuckling.

"Anyways, we'll be arriving in Italy shortly." Michael declared. "Be ready to head ashore."

A few minutes, the ship dropped anchor. The trio got off, followed by Fluorite and Brucite, taking in their surroundings.

"Venice sure is a beauty, isn't it?" Perin asked, loving the scene.

"Rose and Greg came here once." Garnet declared, smiling. "She said it was a lovely place."

"Let's hope it still is." Brucite said. "From what I've heard, the local mob bosses have been tearing this place apart."

"The El Diabolos, the Angels of Death, and the Black Suns have been warring over this city for years." Fluorite declared. "They will not make it easy to find the next page."

"Speaking of which," Garnet declared. "If my memory serves me right, and it usually does, we're looking for Tanzanite; master marksman and story teller. From what I remember, her stories were quite interesting."

"You read her books?" Michael asked.

"Back on Homeworld, Sapphire taught Ruby how to read." Garnet declared. "Ruby loved the stories told."

"Tanz always knew how to catch the reader's attention." Michael chuckled.

"Let's hope she knows how to defend herself." Perin said. "These gangs mean business."

The group made their way through the city, spotting several shady characters that belong to certain gangs, and to their surprise, working with several members of differing gangs.

"Hey Bruce, I thought you said these guys were at each other's throats?" Perin whispered. "Why does it look like they're workin' together?"

"How should I know?" Brucite frowned. "I only know what I heard."

"Something must be pushing them to join forces." Michael suggested, looking towards a local tavern. "Let's see what the locals have to say."

They entered the tavern and walked up to the bar to talk to the bartender.

"Heya, fellas!" The bartender greeted. "What can I getcha?" 

"Some answers, actually." Michael declared, leaning against the bar. "What's been going on with the local gangs here in Italy?"

"They've been going downhill a bit, actually." The bartender declared. "Ever since that vigilante came, the gangs have been losing ground _and_ business."

"Tell me about this vigilante." Michael requested.

"Came in several years ago." The bartender declared. "Ever since then, she's been taking the fight to these mobsters. People around here started calling her 'Archangel' for her good deeds." 

"Can you give us a description of what she looked like?" Michael asked.

"Last I saw, she was tall," The bartender declared. "Had blue skin and purple eyes, I swear she looked like Violet Beauregard from that movie, years ago."

"Where did you last see her?" Garnet asked.

"Last I checked, an abandoned base west of here." The bartender said. "And last I saw, that place was surrounded by mobsters, trying to get at her."

"Then we'd better hurry." Michael declared, as he turned to leave.

"I assume you want her dead too?" The bartender guessed.

"We're trying to ensure she survives." Michael corrected.

"Well, good luck getting in." The bartender scoffed. "Those bastards won't be pleased to hear that anyone's comin' to her rescue." He then grinned. "But, if you want the preemptive strike, you can sneak in through their recruiter, who's recruiting freelancers. You can sneak in through there."

"Sounds like that might be our ticket in." Perin mused.

The group exited the tavern to discuss their plan of action.

"Looks like our friend has her hands full." Perin remarked.

"We need to get to her somehow." Michael declared.

"Maybe we should find the recruiting station and get in that way, like the bartender suggested." Perin suggested. "We play along, for now, then, once we've got Tanzanite, we spring the trap!"

"That's not a bad idea." Brucite remarked. "In's gonna be easy. Out's gonna be a bitch."

"We'll deal with them as we go." Michael declared. "Let's go."

They made their way through the streets, before finally arriving at their destination. The recruitment station was located at an abandoned warehouse. They entered, seeing a Black Sun mafia member debriefing a freelancer. The mafia was donned in a black trench coat, black leather pants, and military styled boots and had a shotgun and pistol.

"You'll get paid when the job is done, just like everyone else." The Mafioso said, as the freelancer left, he turned to the entrance. "Who's next?"

Michaels group approached, though the Mafioso did a double take on Michaels group.

"Interesting group ya got there." The gangster remarked, shrugging off the surprise. "You guys look like you could do some damage. Looking for a good fight?"

"Sure, if this is the place to go after Archangel." Michael nodded.

"This is the place." The gangster nodded. "Standard fee is fifty bucks each. You get paid when the job's done. If you die, your friends don't collect your share."

"Got it." Michael nodded, giving the amount of money for the fee.

"You'll also need your own weapons and gear." The gangster added, before seeing how well equipped they are. "Looks like you've got that covered." He then frowned. "And no, this doesn't make you members of the El Diabolos, the Angels of Death, or the Black Suns. You are freelancer. Period. Any questions?"

"Only where we need to go." Michael said.

"Just head to the transport truck outside the warehouse." The ganger explained. "One of our boys will take you from there." He went back to his computer. "Send in the next one!"

Just as Michael and his group was about to leave, a young man entered.

"Hey, is this where I sign up?"

Michael had to stop and look at the young man. He was barely in his twenties. There was no way that he would last long, if he plans on signing up as a freelancer.

"You look a little young to be freelancing as a merc." He remarked. "How old are you, boy?"

"I'm old enough." The young man frowned.

Michael wasn't convinced, as he raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"I grew up in Italy my whole life!" The young man spat, turning to face Michael and his group. "I know how to use a gun!"

"So does Archangel." Perin countered. "Besides, you're gonna need more than gun knowledge if you want to survive."

"I can handle myself!" The young man growled, before happily pulling out a 9mm pistol. "Besides, I just spent fifty bucks on this pistol and I wanna use it!"

Michael shook his head, then turned to Garnet.

"Garnet?"

Garnet nodded, then stepped forward and grabbed the young man by the shirt collar, pulling him in close, their noses practically touching, the young man struck with fear.

"Get your money back."

Then, without warning, she snatched his pistol away.

"Hey! What do you-"

Too late. Garnet had crushed the barrel and the grip, leaving it completely unusable.

"Trust me, kid." Garnet assured, giving the damaged gun back to him. "You'll thank me later."

And with that, they left, leaving the young man disheartened.

The group arrived at the truck, the driver waiting just outside.

"We're on the mission."

"I hope you're ready." The driver sighed. "Archangel's been annihilating you freelancers."

"Ready when you are." Garnet nodded.

The driver nodded, then the lot of them got in the truck, driving for their destination.

 _A few hours later…_

The truck finally arrived at the destination, an alleyway where several other mercenaries were discussing attack plans; some of them were members of the other gangs, others were just freelancers.

As Michael and his team stepped out of the truck, a member of the Black Suns approached.

"About time they sent someone who looks like they can actually fight." He said, with a thick Italian accent. "They tell you what we're up against?"

"The recruiter was a little vague." Michael admitted.

"We wouldn't get many hires if everyone knew the truth." The gangster sighed. "Archangel's holed up in a mansion at the end of the boulevard over there." The gangster pointed down the boulevard. "She's got the superior position, and the only way in is over a very exposed bridge. It's a killing ground." He then smiled. "But she's getting tired, making mistakes. We'll have her soon enough."

"I see." Michael mused, hiding his worry for his friend. "You guys have a plan?"

"A small team is waiting to infiltrate her hideout, but we need to draw Archangels fire so they can move in." The gangster said.

"And that's where we come in?" Perin guessed.

"Exactly." The gangster nodded. "You'll be on a distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep Archangel busy so the infiltration team can sneak in behind her."

"That's goddamn suicide." Brucite remarked with a chuckle.

"Pretty much." The gangster shrugged. "But you look like you can handle it. Head up to the boulevard and get to the third barricade and talk to Lieutenant Chase. He'll tell you when to go in."

"Before we go," Michael said. "Perhaps we can ask some questions?"

"Sure," The gangster shrugged. "Can't be too careful."

"What do you know about Archangel?" Michael asked, wondering what these mercs may know about Tanzanite

"I'm the wrong guy to ask. I just do logistics." The gangster shrugged. "But Tyler and the other merc bosses have been dealing with her for a while now." He then frowned. "But don't be surprised if they're not thrilled about talking to a freelancer."

"What about the bridge?" Perin asked. "Is it really the only way into her hideout?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The gangster nodded. "Archangel collapsed all the underground passageways and sealed the doors to the lower levels. We've got teams digging, but it's taking too long. If they can get the gunship flying again, that'll help. But I'm hoping the infiltration team will finish the job and we can all go home."

"They were using a gunship to take out one person?" Brucite asked.

"Yeah, and Archangel shot it down." The gangster nodded. "She didn't destroy it, but she knew just where to hit it to disable it. It wasn't even a fair fight." He then sighed. "At least not for us."

"And where's the infiltration team now?" Michael asked.

"On the far side of the bridge, near her hideout." The gangster said. "But they can't get any closer without being seen."

"How'd they get that close without being seen?" Perin asked.

"More distractions." The gangster said. "Tyler used the gunship to keep Archangel busy. We were able to sneak a few men into her hideout before she took it down, but they're stuck there. We need to keep Archangel focused on the bridge so she doesn't find them and wipe them out."

"Well, now that we have what we need to know," Michael spoke up. "We'd better go find Sargent Chase."

"Good idea." The gangster nodded. "Watch yourself on the boulevard. Archangel's killed dozens out there already."

And with that, the gangster left, leaving Michael and his team to discuss a strategy of their own.

"Getting in simple enough." Fluorite declared quickly. "Getting out problematic."

"Let's find her first." Michael said. "Then we'll figure out how to get back."

The group made their way down the alleyway, seeing several gang members doing business, some managing their weapons and others are chatting away in idle conversation.

"These guys are gonna be a real pain." Perin whispered, turning to Garnet. "I don't suppose your future vision can see any alternate paths?"

"Already tried." Garnet shook her head. "But I see no alternate paths to get to Tanzanite."

"Guess we're sticking with the mercs." Michael said.

The group walked past some of the barricades, gaining a bit of information from the merc groups. The leader of the Angels of Death was Jace, who handles the mechs and transportation. Archangel had attacked their transports months ago and taken out two of Jaces best men, one of which happened to be his brother. The leader of the El Diabolos was called Ajax, who offers protection for clients or offer hitman services. Archangel waited until Ajax was alone and ambushed him. Unfortunately, Ajax held her off until his men arrived, chased her down all over Italy, but lost her in the end. Last but not least, leader of the Black Suns was Tyler, the group supplies goods to other groups and factions. Tyler is the most paranoid out of the three merc bosses, due to Archangel almost getting him in his own home, and since then, Tyler has been extremely paranoid.

They went down further, before discovering a large alcove, finding several mechs and a large one with a rocket launcher and gatling gun attachments.

"That large mech could pose a problem." Fluorite declared. "One moment please."

Fluorite approached the mech, then began tapping in a few keys on the nearby computer console. Once she was done, she smirked and stepped back.

"Done hacking the mech." Fluorite declared. "Once activated, it will attack anyone in sight."

"That oughta slow 'em down." Brucite remarked.

The group moved onward, before reaching the final barricade, where some of the gang members were firing away at the base, a few feet across the bridge, as some of the gang members were firing away, and their target popping up every few minutes to snipe a target. The person they were looking for was cladded in blue armor, donning a blue helmet that concealed her identity, but Michael had a good idea who it might be.

Looking across the alley, the group saw a few freelancers gathered at a large helicopter gunship, as if waiting for further instructions.

As they were walking over, however, they failed to notice the assailant pop out of cover to shoot, one shot headed right at Michael. Garnet saw the shot, and rushed to warn him.

"Watch out!"

Too late, as the bullet struck him right in the shoulder, but, surprisingly, he barely flinched.

"Michael! Are you alright?!" Garnet asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Michael said, shrugging off the hit. "Thanks to the amulet, my skin hardened in reaction." He then smirked. "Plus, when you've been in the army for about ten years, you learn to shrug off a few hits."

They continued on, reaching the other side, approaching the group of freelancers.

"Chase?"

One of the freelancers pointed toward the gunship, then Michael and Perin walked past, before seeing a mechanic working on the gunship's turrents.

"Sargent Chase." He declared, before taking off his face shield mask. "You must be the group Sully mentioned. You're just in time."

"Sully?" Perin repeated.

"You met him when you were dropped off." Chase said. "He radioed to say you were coming."

He looks them over a bit, before frowning.

"You lot seem to stand out from the other freelancers." He remarked, before quickly shrugging. "Guess it doesn't matter. Anyway…" He then smirked. "The infiltration team is about to give us the signal. Archangel won't know what hit her."

He lit a cigar and started smoking it.

"You got any questions?" He asked. "This may be your last chance."

"A few, if you don't mind." Michael nodded. "How will the infiltration team get to Archangel?"

"They've got two options." Chase began. "They trap her in close quarters and finish the bitch off face-to-face." He puffed some smoke. "If that doesn't work, they have explosives. They'll just need time to set up."

"Right." Perin nodded, before looking at the gunship. "I don't suppose you're gonna give us cover with the gunship?"

"Ha! Tyler is the only one who flies her." Chase laughed. "Besides, she's not quite ready. Archangel gave her a beating last time she was out there. A few more tweaks, she'll be as good as new."

"Why are you coordinating the attack and fixing gunships?" Perin asked, skeptical.

"I'm in the infiltration group. Our team coordinates with the gunship." Chase shrugged. "I'm staying back to organize the freelancers and make sure the gunship's ready to go if we need her."

"SO our plan is to jump the wall and head for Archangel's hideout?" Perin asked.

"And try not to get killed too fast." Chase added. "You're only a distraction as long as you're alive. You don't have to make it all the way across. Just keep Archangel watching that bridge. The infiltration team will do the rest."

"So the bridge is the only way in?" Perin asked.

"Until the gunship's working again or the blasters finish with the tunnels." Chase frowned. "Look, we got a plan. We don't need you trying to come up with any great ideas. Just do your damn job, collect your payment and go home."

Michael and Perin looked toward each other, then nodded, as Michael looked back at Chase, waving the smoke from his face.

"Are you leading the assault?"

Ha! Tyler doesn't pay me to fight." Chase laughed. "I just plan the attacks and fix the damn ship. You freelancers get the privilege of-"

Before he could finish, the communicator went off.

"Target is in sight. We're a go."

Chase quickly turned his attention to the communicator, typing away on the console.

"Check. Bravo team—go, go, go!"

The remaining freelancers eagerly made their way towards the wall to jump over, while Michaels group stayed behind.

"Archangels got quite a surprise waiting for her." Chase smirked, putting his shield mask back on. "But that means no more waiting for me." He walked over back to the gunship. "Gotta get her back to a hundred percent before Tyler decides he needs her again."

While, Chase was overlooking the gunship, Perin spotted an active welder, then a sly grin crossed his face, as he turned to Michael, who nodded in approval. Picking up the welder, Perin walked over to where Chase was, who stood up straight.

"You're working too hard."

Before he could ask what he meant, Perin stuck the welder in Chases back, shocking him into unconsciousness, before the duo returned to their group.

As the group rejoined, they see the freelancers vaulting over the wall, charging towards the base.

"Tanzanite is in trouble." Fluorite said. "Not much time."

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Brucite scoffed.

The group made their way over the wall, the sniper taking out the freelancers one by one.

"Come on." Michael urged, cracking his knuckles. "We'll give these guys a surprise of our own."

They drew their weapons, charging across the bridge, as the freelancers dropped dead from sniper fire, as the group made it to the center of the compound, where two of the freelancers were setting up a bomb.

Quickly, Perin dispatched them with his twin pistols, sending the two dead to the ground.

Tossing the bomb outside on the bridge, the group made their way upstairs, seeing the last two freelancers trying to pry open the doors.

Before the two could even react, Perin and Michael already shot them dead.

After Fluorite hacked the door and got it open, the group rushed in, seeing their assailant with her rifle aimed at something in the foyer. Archangel looked up at them briefly, before returning her attention to her rifle scope, looking for her target.

Michael stepped forward, before speaking.

"Archangel?"

Archangel held up a finger, telling him to wait, as she trained her sights on her target. And as soon as the freelancer stuck his head out from behind his cover spot…

 _ **Bang!**_

He dropped dead from a shot to the head, Archangels sniper rifle barrel smoking.

She looked towards the group, at Michael in particular, before rising to her feet and taking a seat on of the boxes, then she removed her mask, as her hair fell to her waist, confirming Michaels suspicion.

It was in fact Tanzanite. Her light blue skin, her violet hair, her dark purple eyes matched the description given by the bartender.

"Michael Andreas," She said softly, almost bluntly, only for her expression to break into a weak smile. "I thought you were dead."

"Tanzanite!" Michael declared with a smile. "What're you doing here?"

"Just keeping my skills sharp." Tanzanite shrugged, her smile falling into a frown. "A little target practice."

Michael saw the pain and sadness on his friends face.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Been better," Tanzanite nodded, before giving a small smile. "But it sure is good to see a friendly face." She then frowned. "Killing mercs is hard work. Especially on my own."

"If you don't mind me asking," Garnet stepped forward, speaking sternly. "What are you doing here on Earth?"

"I got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap back on Homeworld." Tanzanite huffed. "Figured I could do more good on my own." She then smirked. "At least it's not hard to find criminals here in Italy. All I have to do is point my gun and shoot."

"Speaking of your gun," Perin smirked, eying the Barrett .50 cal-American sniper rifle in her arms. "That's a mighty fine sniper rifle you got there."

"Isn't she?" Tanzanite smirked, caressing the weapon. "Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You named your weapon?" Perin asked. "And Bianca, of all names?"

"Of course." Tanzanite declared proudly. "First weapon I used for the longest time."

"Nevermind that crap." Brucite shook his head. "I'm more curious as to how you managed to piss off every major merc organization in Italy."

"It wasn't easy. I really had to work at it." Tanzanite sighed. "I'm amazed that they teamed up to fight me. They must really hate me."

"And what's the name 'Archangel?" Michael asked. "Since when did you start calling yourself that?"

"It's just a name the locals gave me." Tanzanite shrugged. "For all my good deeds." She chuckled a bit, before clearing her throat. "I don't mind it, but please… it's just Tanzanite to you."

"Last thing," Garnet stated sternly. "What was that shot from before? You got Michael right in his shoulder. You also got me a few times, as we were storming over the bridge."

"Concussive rounds only." Tanzanite declared. "No harm done. Didn't want the mercs getting suspicious."

"Uh-huh." Garnet said, doubtfully.

"If I wanted to do more than tickle you, I'd have done it." Tanzanite glared at the fusion. "Besides, you guys were taking your sweet time. I needed to get you moving."

"Another thing I have to ask," Michael declared. "You wouldn't happen to have a page to a certain book, would you?"

"You mean this page?" Tanzanite asked, pulling a crippled up page and giving it to Garnet.

"The contents of these pages keep getting more interesting." Garnet remarked. "This one contains information of pyrokinetics."

"Tanzanite, did you get this page from a Peridot?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, but don't ask me which one." Tanzanite said. "All I got from her was 'hold on to the page and trust no one'."

"Well, with all that settled," Michael declared. "We managed to get here, but I doubt it'll be easy getting out."

"No, it won't." Tanzanite agreed, rising from her seat. "That bridge saved my life, funneling all those witless idiots into scope. But it works both ways." She pointed at the bridge. "They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"Waiting around doesn't seem like a good option either." Perin added. "Any other ideas?"

"This place held them off so far. And with you lot…" She mused, before nodding. "I suggest we hold this position, wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan."

"Before we start this plan, I need to know." Michael said. "How'd you let yourself get into this position?"

"I let my feelings get in the way of my better judgment." Tanzanite frowned, looking at the floor. "It's a long story." She looked back at Michael. "I'll make you a deal: you get me out of here alive, and I'll tell you the whole damn thing."

"Fair enough." Michael nodded. "If we fight as a team, we'll hold them off."

"You're right. Their numbers won't help them in here anyway." Tanzanite agreed, before turning back to the balcony. "Let's see what they're up to…"

She rose her rifle up and looked through the scope, looking towards the barricade, seeing a lot of activity.

"Hmmm…looks like they know their infiltration team failed." Tanzanite mused, lending her rifle to Michael. "Take a look. Scouts. Angels of Death, I think."

Michael aimed the sniper rifle, looking through the scope, spotting some curious looking scouts jumping over the wall.

These, however, were more than just normal scouts. These were mechs, equipped with machine pistols and assault rifles. Nonchalantly, Michael pulled the trigger, sniping one of the mechs, destroying it.

"More than scouts." Michael informed, giving the rifle back to Tanzanite. "One less now though."

"Indeed. We'd better get ready." Tanzanite declared. "I'll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You…" She smirked, looking at Michael. "You do what you do best."

Michael nodded, as Tanzanite gave him a friendly pat on the arm.

"Just like old times, Mike."

Michael instructions to the others, Perin and Brucite made for the main entrance, staying behind cover, Garnet and Fluorite held the lower floor in case some of the mercs were to somehow get past the main line of defense, while Michael remained up top with Tanzanite.

And thus, the first wave that is the Angels of Death began jumping over the wall, moving towards the group's position, starting with their mechs. The group was easily able to dispatch the mechs, Perin using his twin machine pistols, Brucite using his own customized plasma shotgun and Michael using his submachine gun. When the mechs stopped coming, the wave of the Angels of Deaths elite made their way over the wall, eager to kill. Michael and the group shot them down as well, though it took a little more to take them down, as some of them managed to get past Perin and Brucite, only to face their demise at Garnets fists and Fluorites tech attacks.

As the elites fell, their leader, Jace, was fuming with anger at the lack of progress of his soldiers. He was tall, wore a purple outfit with a trenchcoat, had a bright purple mowhawk, and held a modified assault rifle.

"If you want something done properly," He seethed with anger, as he pressed a few keys on his control console. "All right. Let's see how you handle _this_ , Archangel!"

And on cue, a massive mech was moved just outside the wall and set onto the bridge, and it activated, ready to kill.

"Crap." Tanzanite growled, swearing under her breath. "They're sending out the heavy machs."

"That problem should take care of itself." Michael smirked.

Because of Fluorites hacking, the large mech froze for a bit before it took its second step forward. Then, as soon as the Angels of Death and their leader jumped over the wall, the mech turned its guns on its own masters, gunning each of them down. It managed to take out several more before being destroyed itself. The assault resumed, with Jace leading the charge, as Michael and his group kept up their attack. While Michael and the others were busy taking out the grunts, Tanzanite was lining her shot, as her scope hovered over Jace's face-

 _Bang!_

She pulled the trigger and her target was dead before the mercs could react.

As the remaining mercs scattered, without the guidance of their leader, Michael and his group regroup in the foyer, as Tanzanite had a big grin on her face.

"You're kicking ass, Mikey. They couldn't even touch me." She smirked. "And we got Jace in the process. I've been hunting that little bastard for months."

"Why were you after him?" Perin asked. "Besides the obvious, I mean."

"He's been shipping tainted goods all over the world." Tanzanite said distastefully. "Half the goods I managed to seize came from his team here in Italy. I took out a big shipment a while back and killed his top lieutenant in the process. Not surprised that he decided to work with the other mercs after that."

"Yeah, well we still have the El Diablos and the Black Suns left." Michael pointed out. "Think we can make a break for it?"

"Maybe." Tanzanite mused, looking towards the balcony. "Let's see what they're up to."

She looked over towards the wall, seeing the remaining mercs fortifying the other side.

"They've reinforced the other side…heavily." She remarked. "But they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?"

Suddenly, the building shook, the alarm sounding from below.

"Sounds problematic." Fluorite remarked.

Tanzanite activated a nearby console, bringing up the base layout, a small red dot blink near the bottom.

"Damn it. They've breached the lower levels." Tanzanite grunted, before sighing. "Well, they had to use their brains eventually." She turned to Michael. "You better get down there, Mike. I'll keep the bridge clear."

"By yourself?" Michael asked. "I'll leave two others here to watch your back."

"You sure?" Tanzanite asked. "Who knows what you'll find down there."

Michael nodded, before turning to his team.

"Fluorite, Perin, you two stay with Tanzanite." Michael ordered. "Watch her back, got it?"

"You got it." Perin nodded.

"Will do what I can." Fluorite nodded.

"Thanks, Mike." Tanzanite smiled. "You better get going."

"Right." Michael nodded. "Now, how do we get to the basement?"

"Head down a level." Tanzanite instructed. "The basement door is on the west side of the main room, behind the stairs. I'll radio directions if you need help…but you've got to get down there quick." She returned to her sniping point, overlooking the bridge. "Good luck."

Michael, Garnet and Brucite quickly went down to the lower levels, before arriving at one of the shutters.

"Get to the console and close the shutters before they get through!" Tanzanite said over the radio.

Michael quickly typed in the keys on the console, while Brucite fired at the incoming mercs, as the shutters finally slammed shut, preventing any mercs from coming in. They repeated the process with the next two shutters, completely halting the mercs progress.

 _Meanwhile…_

Tanzanite, Perin and Fluorite were defending their position rather well, keeping the mercs from crossing the bridge. But Tanzanite noticed sparks flying from the door on the other side of the base.

"Michael,, I need you back here, quick." She called via radio. "They're breaking through!"

The doors broke open, as Ajax and his troops marched in, eager for a bloodbath. Ajax was a large man, a bit taller than Garnet, cladded in red and black armor and holding a customized shotgun.

"Tear them to pieces!" He yelled, as he saw Tanzanite sniping at his men. Watch my back, boys. I'll deal with Archangel!"

Before he could proceed up the stairs, Michael and his teammates caught up, opening fire.

"Bring it on, you sons of guns!" Brucite yelled, slugging several gangsters with his new gauntlets.

"I don't usually condone hurting humans," Garnet mused, as she took down several grunts. "But for Michaels sake, I'll make an exception!"

Michael ran up to Ajax, knocking the shotgun from his hands and punching him in the nose.

"Damn you!" Ajax yelled, growling. "You'll pay for that, you double-crosser!"

"Believe me, I'm no traitor." Michael taunted, smirking. "I was never on your side!"

The two duked it out, Michael easily dodging and blocking the brutes attacks, this frustrating Ajax, until Michael caught a fist and sent a strong punch to his ribcage, the to his chest, before striking his chin, sending him flying into a table, knocking the wind out of him.

"Stay down." Michael warned.

The brute tried to rise, only for a bullet to enter his skull, killing him instantly.

"Nice work, Mike." Tanzanite congratulated. "Come on up."

The group went upstairs, meeting up with Tanzanite.

"Thanks, Mike." She smiled. "They hardly got through to me. And we took out Ajax and his devils. This day just keeps getting better. He was one tough son of a gun."

"I think he mentioned that before." Michael said, a matter of factly. "You've fought with him before?"

Yeah, we tangled once." Tanzanite nodded. "Caught him alone, none of his gang to help him." She frowned. "Yet I still couldn't take him down. I've never seen a human so resilient. He was a freak of nature. He just kept at it until his goons showed up. It was close, but I had to let him go." She then smirked. "Not this time."

"Well, now only the Black Suns are left." Perin spoke up. "I say we take our chances and fight our way out."

"I think I agree with your friend, Mikey." Tanzanite nodded. "Tyler's got the toughest group, but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides, he won't be expecting us to meet him head-on-"

Before she could finish, however, the large, blue painted gunship hovered in front of the window and started firing. Everyone managed to grab some cover, avoiding the bullets, before seeing the Black Suns leader, Tyler, in the cockpit, He had messy black hair, a scar over his left eye and wore black, and had a deep scowl on his face, as the gunship hovered around the compound, desperately trying to kill its target.

"Damn it!" Tanzanite yelped, slightly annoyed. "I thought I took that thing out already!"

"They fixed it, but not completely." Michael responded. "Perin made sure of that."

"You're welcome, by the way!" Perin boasted.

The group quickly switched to evasive, as the gunship began firing once more, as Black Sun gang members started busting through the windows.

"They're breaking in!" Tanzanite yelled, readying her sniper rifle. "Watch your back, Mikey!"

They began their retaliation right away, taking down the mercs that entered, before more slid down repelling ropes into the main floor.

"They're rappelling down the side wall." Tanzanite called. "Ground floor!"

Michael and his group went down to the main floor, fighting off gangster after gangster as they continued with their assault, the group was barely able to keep up, but just managed to take out the last of them.

However, the gunship showed up at the window again, Tanzanite spinning around in time to see the machine.

"Archangel!" Tyler yelled angrily, as the gunship opened fire, Tanzanite barely having enough time to get behind cover. "You think you can screw with the Black Suns! This ends now!"

The gunship kept firing, until it fired a missile, blowing up Tanzanite's cover and sending her flying, poofing upon impact.

"Tanz!" Michael screamed, rushing to her side, only for the gunship to continue firing its gatling rounds, as Michael managed to slide into cover and grabbing Tanzanite's gem.

As the gunship kept firing, Michael placed a palm on the floor, absorbing the material, turning the same color, as he dashed from behind cover towards the gunship, the bullets simply bouncing off his harden skin, as he jumped from the balcony and onto the gunship, momentarily shocking Tyler, spinning out the gunship, as he smashed his fist through the window, grabbing Tyler and yanking him out of the cockpit hurled him under the bridge, as he disappeared into the abyss below, then jumped off of the out-of-control gunship and onto the bridge, as the gunship crashed into the rocks below.

Regaining balance, Michael met up with the rest of his teammates at the main entrance to the compound. 

"Michael?! Are you alright?" Garnet asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Michael nodded. "A rush of adrenaline tends to make someone do stupid stuff."

"What about Tanzanite?" Brucite demanded.

Michael casually held up Tanzanite's gem, unscathed.

"We need to get back to the ship!" Michael declared. "Come on! Let's get gone, before the place gets swarmed with cops!"

The group quickly fled the area, making their way back to the ship.

From a rooftop, not far away, however, Yuki watched on, as her prey left the area.

 _Ot the ship, a few hours later…_

The ship set sail, with everyone on board, as the team were in the debriefing room, all were anxious.

"How long are we gonna wait?" Perin asked impatiently.

"It's only been a few hours, since we set sail." Garnet sighed. "Depending on the damage, it could take a while for a Gem to regenerate their form."

As if on que, the door opened, much to Garnet and Perin's surprise, Tanzanite walked in, looking good as new.

"Michael." She greeted with a friendly smile.

"Tough son of a gun." Perin remarked. "Didn't think she'd be up."

"She's more resilient than you think, kid." Brucite snorted.

"Nobody would give me a mirror." Tanzanite frowned, her gaze locked on Michael. "How bad is it?"

Michael tried to think of a response, but instead of being blunt, he tried witty.

"Hell, Tanz, you were always ugly." Michael jeered with a smirk. "Slap some face-paint on there and no one will even notice."

Tanzanite stiffened a bit from his remark, but she ended up laughing a bit.

"Feeling witty today, Mikey?" Tanzanite asked with a smirk. "Not often you say something smart." She then sighed. "Still, a shame the scars didn't stay. I hear some people find them hot."

Michael only chuckled, shaking his head.

"We'll be waiting on top." Perin declared, before he and the others made to leave.

Once they were alone, Tanzanite suddenly frowned.

"I'm more worried about you though, Mikey." She said bluntly. "The Crystal Gems? You remember the higher ups telling you about the mess they caused with they're 'rebellion', right?"

"That's why I'm glad you're here, Tanz." Michael declared with a smile. "If I'm walking into Hell, I want someone I trust at my side."

"Regardless, I'm glad it's you I'm walking through Hell with." Tanzanite chuckled. "Just like old times, Mikey."

She held up a fist and Michael did the same, their fists bumping together.

"I'm fit for duty whenever you need me, Mikey." Tanzanite declared, as she turned to leave. "I'll settle in and see what I can do about the forward batteries."

After she left, Michael made his way to the top deck, meeting Garnet and Perin at the helm with a laptop on a nearby barrel.

"Heya, captain!" Perin greeted, waving him over. "Steven wants to say hey!"

Michael walked over to them, seeing Steven in the video chat screen.

"Hey, guys!" Steven greeted happily. "How's the journey so far?"

"It's been great, Steven." Garnet smiled. "We just left Italy."

"Oh wow!" Steven said with awe. "I bet they had awesome pizza there!"

"We didn't necessarily have time to stop and enjoy the food, but we took in the sights." Michael declared. "Maybe when we're free, we can all go there together."

"That would be awesome!" Steven bellowed. "Oh, by the way, Pearl wants to say hey!"

Steven moved to the side, as Pearl appeared on the screen.

"That's only half right, but regardless, hello." Pearl said. "How's the trip, Garnet?"

"It's going as planned." Garnet declared. "We already claimed three pages and recruited some new members."

"I see." Pearl mused. "And Michael?"

"He's doing fine, Pearl." Garnet informed. "You must have faith, Pearl."

"I wasn't questioning his loyalty, if that's what you're implying." Pearl defended. "I'm simply making sure he was handling this well."

"Everything's going fine, Pearl." Michael rolled his eyes. "Thanks for asking."

"Right, sorry." Pearl cringed, before quickly changing her tone. "But also," She turned her gaze to Perin. "Perin?"

"Yeah?" Perin asked.

"I was stuck on something," Pearl frowned, holding up a robot hand and robot arm. "How do you connect this and this again?"

"Didn't we already go over this?" Perin sighed. "Just connect the wires on the arm with the correct wires on the hand and," He flew his hands up. "Shazzam! You got a full working robot hand!"

"Oh, I see." Pearl mused, connecting a few wires between the arm and the hand. "Like this?"

She held up the fully connected robot arm.

"Yeah, you got it!" Perin smiled.

"Well, we'd better go." Pearl said. "Good luck on the mission, all of you."

"See you guys later!" Steven cheered happily.

They said their goodbyes, then shut off the laptop.

"What now, captain?" Perin asked.

"Now, we move on to our next destination." Michael declared. "We have a head start, but we're not out of the woods yet. Yuki's still hot on our tail."

"Then let's set sail." Garnet declared.

And with that, they got to work, determined to beat their masked opponent to the remaining pages.

 **Finally, the new chapter is out! Good God, that took forever! Anyways, I apologize for making you guys wait, it's just I've been stressed with work and other personal life issues, but I am still hard at work to make these stories. Also, I apologize for not including the wheel in the last chapter I had updated, but it was late and I was tired and I must've forgotten to include it, but I don't want to put it in every chapter I update, so from now on, I will let you know what chapter I will be working on from the updates section, where I post all my updates. Anyways, with all that out of the way, thank you for being patient with me and for the support, it really helps motivate me to keep going, so please keep it up. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
